(4HW) I Will Not Bow
by Slytherin Of The Sith
Summary: As good as her career was going, she was drowning inside of her own mind and soul...until the least likely person comes along and guides Sasha out of her own darkness. Further leading Sasha to a life she thought only existed in movies. / This is a 4HW Fic, but primarily Becky/Sasha eventually
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything WWE related. Also depression is a thing...I have it, pretty sure a lot of us do. So, you may or may not relate to some stuff in the story. Just a heads up, I suppose.**

* * *

_Vicious. Fast. Calculating. Bold. Cocky. Dangerous. Calm._

Those were the words that the WWE universe would associate with the Undisputed WWE Women's Universal Champion Sasha Banks.

Being in the women's division that was slowly but surely evolving with more opportunities and opportunists, such as herself, to take advantage of those opportunities she had to be the best of the best.

Even if that meant burning bridges, stepping on toes (and heads), and be completely isolated at the top of the dog pile. It was lonely at the top sometimes, but she was the Champion. She quickly got used to it. _Mostly_.

Sasha didn't hold back either and she also had no plans of pumping the brakes on her title reign anytime soon.

She's been a champion for six months now. Retaining her championship by getting herself DQ'd out of matches just to be petty. Using dirty pins, and generally being better and smarter than her opponents. Just anything to hold onto her belt because she refused to do things the _right_ way.

As far as the women's division went within the WWE, Sasha Banks is currently on the top ten of the power ranks, sitting at number 2 easily. She was a heel, and over the years, Sasha has successfully filled in the gaps of being both a heel and a face.

That's why she was the champion. She was a dirty player yet a fan favorite. Whether people couldn't stand her, they still wanted The Legit Boss. Not only was Sasha an outstanding champion...she was bringing in the money and cashing big checks.

Something a lot of superstars on the roster couldn't readily achieve and Sasha worked her ass off everyday to maintain her momentum.

Currently, the WWE was touring the United States and tonight Raw was in Seattle, Washington. Sasha was sitting on top of a crate and fixing up her ring gear around her knees so that they weren't so tight with her title belt sitting nice and snug around her waist.

She had a tag team match tonight. More like she was being forced to participate in the match by Stephanie McMahon. She couldn't stand either of her opponents, Nikki Cross and Alexa Bliss. An odd pairing but Sasha could care less about what had been going on outside of her own bubble. And even worse, she was being partnered with someone she didn't even know existed.

Becky Lynch also known as The Man.

Well, _okay..._that was a little bit of a lie.

Sasha was well aware of who Becky Lynch was. One of the few who always went for the number one contenders spot for a chance at Sasha and the title.

Becky was friends with Charlotte Flair and Bayley. They were apart of a stable called The Horsewomen, dating all the back to their days in NXT.

Sasha Banks clawed her way to the top on the main roster on her own and she was going to keep it that way.

Besides...she couldn't stand Charlotte Flair, they've had the rivalry of all rivalries the previous year. And Sasha has hated the woman ever since, and anyone who associated themselves with her.

* * *

Sasha handed the ref her belt and shook her arms out a little bit as she moved to their corner. Suddenly Mickie James' music came on making Sasha stop and frown. She had beaten the woman, _twice_, for the Women's Universal championship. More like Sasha cheated and got the upper hand repeatedly but a win is a win for The Boss.

But that was months ago and Mickie was _still _salty about it.

Mickie waved at Sasha and took a seat at the announcers table, and Sasha refused to let the woman distract her as she turned to Becky who was smirking at her.

"Would you like to start, Lynch?" Sasha asked her sweetly, voice carrying over the crowd.

"Never took you one for sloppy seconds, Banks, but sure."

Sasha glared at the irish woman but stepped aside none the less to let her in the ring before ducking beneath the top and middle rope and standing out on the apron. She watched as Becky and Alexa locked up in the middle of the ring. Becky pushed Alexa into their corner and Sasha just smiled and raised her hands when the ref gave her a warning look.

But the moment he turned away to go break up Becky and Nikki going at it verbally across the ring, Sasha grabbed two handfuls of Alexa's hair and slammed the shorter woman head first into the top turnbuckle _repeatedly _and let her fall to the mat just before the ref turned back around. He immediately ran over, concerned.

"What happened?!" He yelled over the booing crowd.

Sasha just shrugged,truly looking clueless, and held up her hands,"That's your job, not mine!"

The ref got down on one knee to check on Alexa but she pushed him away as she got to her feet and Sasha just went down the ringside steps and smiled at her opponent. Putting a good amount of distance between them.

Alexa turned around and managed to barely avoid a brutal clothesline from Becky. And that's how the match went on, and not once did Sasha make herself available to be tagged into the match. She even had the nerve to yawn at one point when Alexa nearly got the 3-count on her partner.

Sasha was staying true to her nature. Nikki was tagged in this time and was thrown out of the ring by an exhausted and highly irritated Becky. The ref held Becky back and again while his back was turned, Sasha quickly grabbed Nikki and delivered her brutal signature, Bankrupt.

Alexa jumped off of the apron and ran around the ring to help her partner, and Sasha met her halfway. Diving low and taking out her knee. A weak spot she knew that was still sore after WWE's last PPV.

Becky managed to get Nikki back into the ring and went for the pin, and this time the 3 count actually happened. And even though she refused to actively participate in the math, Sasha took credit for the entire win and left with her championship belt firmly around her waist.

_Like a Boss._

* * *

Later on that night, Sasha just finished packing up her duffel bag after showering. She stepped out into the hallway only to find the Horsewomen standing there with Charlotte leading the pack.

"Oh great, the three stooges. Are you lost or something? Oh wait, don't answer that. I don't care." Sasha scoffed, moving past them or at least she tried to. "Excuse you, King Charles."

Charlotte smirked, staring down at Sasha, "Let's have a chat, Banks. Champion to Champion."

Sasha glanced at the Raw Women's championship that was sitting on Charlotte's waist beneath her leather jacket and smirked, "There's nothing to talk about, Flair. My belt is heavier, prettier and quite frankly, more important than yours."

"Sure," Charlotte said easily, "But you're forgetting one thing...it comes with a bigger target on your back. Especially since you're defending it on Raw, Smackdown _and _NXT. Leaves one tired after a while. Doesn't it?"

Sasha sighed heavily and shifted the strap on her duffel over her shoulder, because between her title belt and all her shit, her bag was getting heavy. "Is this another proposition to join this stupid stable again? Because if it is...I decline. _Again._ Been there, done that."

"A stable of Champions? Watching each other's backs?" Bayley chimed in when she saw that Charlotte wasn't getting anywhere with the undisputed Women's champion, "Not only are we up there on the food chain, Sasha, but we'd be a unified front. The four of us back together? Leading this division!"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "I already am leading this division, and have been for six months and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." Sasha pushed past Charlotte.

"You're gonna need friends one day, lass!"

"Yeah well! Whatever! Screw you, Lynch. I can protect my own back, alright?! If you haven't noticed by now, I play for Sasha Banks and Sasha Banks only! I know what friends like you do, and so I'm good, thanks."

With that Sasha walked away, leaving the three women standing there staring after her.

* * *

-**Sith**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything WWE related. Thanks.**

* * *

Later on that week, on Friday night Smackdown Live, Sasha was scheduled to defend her title against Ember Moon. Currently Sasha was getting warmed up in her personal locker room. Perks of being the top female champion, and playing the company woman to get what she wanted.

The last time she faced Ember, she got her nose broken by the crazy woman. Not her best moment but she was hoping to avoid another broken nose tonight. She'd been keeping an eye on the social media feeds and knew that Ember was favorable for winning tonight, according to those so called experts.

Those idiots didn't know The Boss very well, then. Sasha was also well aware that more than a few women were hoping she'd finally lose the belt tonight as well.

Maybe they were right…maybe she _would_. But she wouldn't be going down without a fight.

Sasha sighed heavily, rubbing her face tiredly. "Shit. C'mon Banks focus! _Focus!_"

Sasha startled at the sharp tapping at her door.

"Five minutes!"

Sasha wrapped her belt around her waist and fixed her jacket, "Showtime."

* * *

Sasha had just stepped out onto the stage when she was blitz attacked from behind. She hit the ramp face first pretty hard. And she felt boots hitting all over her back and shoulders and she could hear the crowd booing like hell.

"How do you like that now huh champ?! Huh!?"

"You're done Sasha! Done!"

Sasha moved her arms to protect the back of her head and her neck.

"Pick her up!"

_Oh man, was that Nia too?!_

Sasha groaned as she felt herself being hauled to her feet and before she could even blink, she was sent flying back onto the stage and landed hard on her back from Nia's brutal body slam.

Sasha felt a brief twinge in her shoulder as she tried to get up to at least try and defend herself. Suddenly the crowd stopped booing and they were cheering and on their feet as Bayley and Becky came sprinting out to attack the Bella Twins while Charlotte took care of Nia with a big boot to the face.

There was chaos everywhere and Sasha didn't know where to look. She was still lying there when she spotted Nikki Bella running away, and heading right in her direction.

Just as Nikki nearly passed her up, Sasha tripped her. And quickly locked in the Bank Statement but her damn shoulder was hurting, so she used her thighs to lock the woman in.

The crowd was screaming now, and Sasha heard Nikki screaming for her to stop because she gave up but Sasha refused to let go of the submission. She continued to apply more pressure until she saw security running from backstage and finally..._finally _Sasha let Nikki go and kicked away.

She went to retrieve her belt while they checked on Nikki but it wasn't there. She looked off the side of the stage and saw The Horsewomen standing there, with Charlotte holding and offering Sasha her belt.

"_**What is this? Is The Boss finally making friends?!" **_Michael Cole asked from the commentator table, finally asking what everyone was thinking and clearly seeing.

"_**I dunno, Cole. Could be a trap.**_"

Sasha hesitated, especially when Charlotte stepped forward, still offering Sasha her belt.

"It's nice to have friends, isn't it?" Charlotte asked, having to shout over the 'yes' chants.

Sasha took the belt from Charlotte gingerly, still hesitant, "We will never be friends, Flair. _Ever._"

With that Sasha turned and headed backstage, not shaking Charlotte's hand and ignoring the WWE universe as she rejected Charlotte's very public offer to rejoin The Horsewomen. Until she heard Charlotte again...this time her voice was carrying through the whole damn stadium.

"That's not an answer, Boss."

Sasha smirked as if to say _this Bitch…_ and back tracked until she was facing Charlotte once more, grabbing her own mic.

"Look, what do you want me to say, huh? I don't wanna join your stupid little mean girls club. I'm The Legit Boss, alright? And a Boss like me...doesn't need friends _like you_."

Charlotte chuckled, licking her lips, "You don't say no to a Flair, and you damn sure don't say no to me."

"I just did." Sasha fired back, "You and those two little followers of yours can eff right on off. Run along. Go on!"

"_**The Boss better be careful of Charlotte's temper…" **_Graves said quietly, eyes on the scene unfolding right before them on the stage.

"_**Charlotte better watch who she's talking to, The Boss may be small but all the most explosive packages come fun size." **_Cole responded back.

"_**Ugh. Shut up, Cole."**_

"Y'know something Banks, I'm trying to offer you something great and you throw it back in my face. Quite frankly, I'm tired of your attitude and I think you need to be knocked down a couple of notches."

Sasha scoffed into the mic, "Oh yeah? Who's gonna do it? You? Them? I will take on anyone, anytime, anywhere! I'm the Undisputed Women's Universal Champion! I ain't scared of no one…_not even you_!"

Charlotte stepped forward, getting into Sasha's personal space, "Then I guess you won't be scared for a little friendly competition then."

"A title match? Please. Time and place, Flair."

"_**I have a bad feeling about this," **_Michael Cole grumbled with a deep frown.

"A title match? That's a little boring...I'm thinking more like...a contract match."

**WHAT!?**

Sasha's eyes widened, agreeing with the WWE universe for once, "What? You're trying to get me out of the company now?"

"No, I don't wanna get rid of you. I just wanna be Legit Boss's Boss. And you will be a better champion under my direction. This I can guarantee."

Sasha laughed humorlessly, shaking her head, "You're insane. But fine, you wanna throw down Charles? Let's throw down. We'll sign on it next week. If you win, you'll get my contract for the next two years. But if I win...I'm getting your contract. And you're leaving the company." Sasha dropped the mic and walked away.

Sasha maintained her smirk and resting bitch face backstage as she ignored the stares from other superstars, male and female alike as if she didn't just put her entire career on the line. When she got to the locker room, she sat in the lobby of the locker room, not yet going into her private one.

Sasha just needed a minute to think about what she had just done. And she sat there on the bench, spaced out. The other female wrestlers that were in the room had all witnessed the challenge between her and Charlotte. They'd expected the top female champion to go into her locker room, not sit on a bench and just sit there all spaced out.

They glanced at her warily but resumed getting ready for their own matches.

The door to the locker room opened again, and everything got real quiet and the tension became so thick it was almost scary.

Sasha's eyes came back into focus when she heard the door slam shut and she narrowed her eyes at her much larger foe. Who literally dominated everything she did and caused Sasha's major losing streak last year.

Sasha stood slowly and Charlotte crossed her arms, sauntering towards the shorter woman. Half of the female wrestlers expected Sasha to say something sharp or something to piss off Charlotte but their almighty champion didn't...instead she took a half step _away _from Charlotte.

"What?!" Sasha hissed, clutching at her belt title...even though it wasn't in danger. _Yet_. "Something you forgot to say?"

Charlotte couldn't help but chuckle at the obviously unnerved champion, "No, all I wanted to tell you is to just enjoy your freedom for the next 2 weeks. Because the next 2 _years_ of your career will be mine."

Sasha shivered, swallowing harshly. Her thoughts going back to the previous year, those horrible depressing four months. Charlotte's victories over her week after week haunted her, but she had those memories locked away...until now.

Sasha unconsciously held her belt tighter, her scowl deepening and none of the women present could believe what they were seeing. Banks was showing a bit of fear for the first time in a _very _long time. Real fear.

"Don't get cocky," she hissed at Charlotte, "We still have pre-match Monday night, and we'll see who gets the last laugh!" Sasha all but yelled at Charlotte who just chuckled.

That of course, pissed Sasha off even more. "Laugh all you want, but come Monday, you won't find anything so goddamn funny." With that Sasha flipped her hair in Charlotte's face and stormed into her locker room, locking the door.

The women in the locker room looked at Charlotte, but she was unbothered as she stared at the door Sasha had disappeared through. Deep down inside, Charlotte knew that pissing off Sasha Banks wasn't the safest or smartest idea in the world.

But she was the only person on the roster who could actually say they've beaten Banks at her own game more than once. She knew Sasha so very well. Just like Sasha knew her. But unlike her, Sasha tended to let her anger get the better of her and Charlotte played on it.

Not to say that Sasha was an easy opponent. Far from it. She was the most difficult person Charlotte has ever stepped into the ring with, she was Charlotte's equal...though Charlotte would never tell her this.

The only flaw Sasha had was her anger. She lost focus when she let it get the best of her, and she always lost because of it. And Charlotte counted on it, which is why she did what she did.

Get under Sasha's skin.

* * *

_**Monday Night…**_

No one has seen their undisputed Women's champion for a week. The entire WWE staff and half the roster were actually looking for her but Charlotte refused to believe that Sasha was a no show. She was around and she was close by, she could feel it.

Despite the fact that she was now in the ring, waiting but there was nothing. Charlotte glanced at Stephanie McMahon (the Raw GM) and Shane McMahon (Smackdown GM) briefly and suddenly Sasha's music came on and the crowd popped.

Sasha strutted our as she weren't late or actually considered "missing" for two hours. Charlotte stood in the corner, watching The Boss like a hawk as she slid into the ring and even raised an eyebrow when Sasha winked at her.

Sasha rolled her neck as she handed the ref her belt and finally...the bell rang.

Charlotte and Sasha paced each other carefully. Sasha had spent the entire weekend studying Charlotte's matches and saw that her style was still the same but more refined. And Sasha figured Charlotte was studying her as well, which is why Sasha took it upon herself to do a crash course of a new submission.

Charlotte offered a lockup and Sasha, shockingly, took it. And they both pulled into each other, and tried to overpower one another.

But Charlotte was bigger and stronger and she was gaining the upper hand. Sasha allowed Charlotte to back her into a corner before dropping all of her weight onto the mat and causing Charlotte to go face first into the middle turnbuckle.

Sasha quickly stood up and went to work. She grabbed Charlotte's foot and hauled her ass to the center of the ring.

She flipped Charlotte over and straddled her midsection as she pulled her into a reversed ground sleeper hold. It was something the WWE had never seen from the undisputed champion, and they were loving it. Sasha slowly sat up, bringing Charlotte with her and further locking in the submission.

Charlotte was struggling in Sasha's hold, plus the fact that Sasha was putting most of her upper body weight onto Charlotte's neck, it was making it difficult for Charlotte to move or breathe and she was fading fast.

The ref dropped down onto his knees next to them as Charlotte's arms slowly fell to her sides. The ref lifted her right arm, then let it fall.

"1!"

He did it again, with the same result.

"2!"

He did it again but this time Charlotte's arm didn't hit the canvas.

Charlotte was still somewhat conscious and Sasha cursed. Charlotte began hitting Sasha in the ribs heavily but Sasha refused to let go. It was a hell of a submission and everyone watching at home and in the back couldn't believe that Sasha Banks had Charlotte Flair running for the money so quickly into the match.

Charlotte began to rock her body and shifted her legs from under Sasha, grabbing the back of Sasha's thighs as she got to her knees. Sasha felt herself getting further and further from the mat as Charlotte stood her full height.

But Charlotte couldn't maintain the momentum and she fell back to her knees and Sasha rocked them over until she was on top, almost like an anaconda wrapped around her prey.

_**TAP OR SLEEP **_

_**TAP OR SLEEP**_

The universe chanted over and over. Charlotte managed to roll them back over and worked on getting out of the hold and powerbombed sasha three times before the champ finally let go and Charlotte took several deep breaths and now everyone could see how red she was, nearly purple.

Sasha was using the ropes to stand up saw Charlotte charging at her and stopped her with a high drop kick and went for the pin.

_**1! 2!**_

Charlotte kicked out. Not wasting any time, Sasha ran to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope. She was going for the double knees but Charlotte caught her right in the face with a big boot!

Charlotte pulled Sasha into a pin but Sasha stopped the 3-count with her foot onto the bottom rope.

Charlotte growled and stood Sasha up, but Sasha slapped Charlotte so hard she turned around and Sasha delivered Bankrupt. Sasha went for a quick pin with her feet up on the ropes but the ref didn't see

_**1! 2! 3!**_

Sasha rolled out of the ring immediately, taking in the chants "Like A Boss" and went to collect her title and signed that stupid contract match deal. Set for Backlash.

Sasha raised her belt as she glared at the semi conscious Charlotte Flair and her two idiot friends who came out to help their bigger idiot.

* * *

**-Sith**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just some background on Sasha and her depression, I suppose. Help comes in the most unlikely source. I also don't own anything WWE related.**

* * *

It's been a long week for Sasha. Things have been going well for her on the surface with all of the autograph signings, photo shoots, interviews. Just the usual perks of being one of the biggest superstars and a champ at the same time. But on the inside, behind closed doors, Sasha was struggling with herself.

She was struggling with her inner thoughts. More like they were haunting her with all of her past failures, and making her paranoid about her with future failures that haven't even happened and probably never will.

Those nasty negative thoughts kept her up until the late hours of the night and well into the early morning of the next day. Sasha's body was exhausted but her mind was still moving a mile a minute and not in the direction she needed it to be in.

Currently, Sasha was taking a shot of those dreaded 5-Hour energy shots in hopes that it would help. The bottle said the recommended dosage was _half _a bottle but Sasha felt as if she would need the entire thing and so she took it and now she was regretting every drop of it not even ten minutes later.

"Fuck my life," Sasha grumbled, stretching her back and arms. She didn't have a match tonight, at least she didn't think she would but knowing Shane McMahon, anything could happen.

Backlash was this sunday and Sasha truly hoped that she wasn't in a match tonight. She still didn't even know what sort of match she and Charlotte were going to partake in and it was a little unnerving because she didn't know what the hell she was supposed to be training for.

And that was _always _a dangerous thing in the wrestling career.

Sasha grabbed her belt with the intentions of going for a walk around backstage. Of course she didn't exactly get very far before she ran into trouble…

"Here to be a loser, Flair?"

"Not at all, Banks." Charlotte stopped a few feet away, and Sasha was honestly surprised that Charlotte was walking around backstage without Thing 1 and Thing 2 to back her up. _Weren't they all about unity or some shit? _

"Just passing through...but since I have your attention, I have to ask; been practicing that sleeper a lot? I've never seen you use it before."

Sasha smirked, shifting her belt on her shoulder, "First victim...did you like it?"

"Can't say that I did...but let me give you a word of advice, _Boss,_ don't think you're going to get away with that at Backlash. Because at Backlash, The Queen is coming...and she's going to make you bow down."

"Oh is that right? Well, _The Queen,_" Sasha mocked, faking a bow with an exaggerated eye roll, "Is gonna get her crown tossed if she thinks she has what it takes to step in the ring with me, The Boss."

"I've done it before," Charlotte glared down at her smaller opponent, "And I'll do it again."

"Keep looking in the past, Flair, I'm looking towards the future. When you get there, I'll be waiting." Sasha pushed past Charlotte and the Raw Women's Champ let Sasha continue on her way, smirk immediately falling.

But despite her bravado, Sasha knew that there was a very real possibility that she was going to lose at Backlash if she couldn't get her shit together. This feeling at the pit of her stomach was the exact same feeling she always got last year when going up against The Queen and Sasha lost each and every fucking time too.

* * *

Sasha stopped near some chairs and sat down in one of them and rubbed her eyes, those jittery nerves were dying off and the five-hour crap drink was wearing off, she could feel it, and Sasha regretted shoveling out three dollars for it.

And tonight just wasn't her night because trouble found her. _Yet again_. Except it wasn't in the form of the McMahon she was expecting tonight.

"Stephanie...funny running into you here. On Smackdown. Thought red was more of your color?" Sasha was in a mood along with a particularly nasty attitude and it didn't give a shit who it was talking to.

However, Stephanie just ignored Sasha's jab, "Just the champion I was looking for. Y'know for someone with such a big mouth, you're not the easiest person to find."

"Exc-"

"Walk with me, Banks."

Sasha stared after Stephanie, completely confused and annoyed but she followed after the McMahon Princess, jogging a little to catch up with Stephanie's long strides. "When you step back into the ring, Steph, let me know...I have some choice words for you." Sasha sneered, "Especially if you think you can talk to _me _like that."

Stephanie stopped walking immediately and with one hand, she pushed Sasha back into a few props. Reminding Sasha just how freakin' strong Stephanie actually was beneath all of her suits and designer dresses with the thousand dollar jewelry.

"The Legit Boss better not forget who signs her paychecks or else I'm going to have to do something we will _all _regret. Now shut your damn mouth, and walk with me. _Quietly."_

Sasha huffed and straightened herself out, "Touchy much?..." though she said it a lot quieter than she would have a few seconds ago and trailed after Stephanie at a slower pace, almost sulking.

It didn't take long for them to get to their destination, which was actually Shane's office...but Shane was nowhere to be found and Sasha was a little relieved because it meant nothing bad was going to happen. But it was Stephanie, so Sasha wouldn't let her guard down _too _much.

Stephanie closed and locked the door behind them and Sasha's paranoia was starting to rise again as she faced her boss, putting a bit of distance between them.

"What do you want, Stephanie? I haven't had time to do anything!"

"Yet." Stephanie answered curtly, still looking at Sasha intently almost as if she were studying her and it was making the champion uncomfortable, "You missed Raw last night."

Sasha shrugged, getting a little defensive, "Not like I had a match, so what?"

"You don't have a match tonight, so why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. This really isn't your brand."

Stephanie hummed thoughtfully, nodding to herself, "No, you're right...it isn't, but this couldn't wait until Sunday since you don't like to answer any of my calls, texts or emails. Which I'm very much curious about, by the way."

"Cry me a river." Sasha said dryly, rolling her eyes, "Are you actually going to get to a point here?"

Stephanie made a face, and pulled something out of her jacket pocket and tossed it across the room to Sasha who caught it immediately out of instinct and looked down at the item in her hands, and her blood ran cold that she literally froze.

Sasha looked up at Stephanie with wide eyes, practically trembling in her trainers.

"Maintenance found those last week and brought them to me. I couldn't believe it at first and thought it was a joke, but I called the number on the back...and though I couldn't get much out of her, I got enough."

Sasha continued to stare at Stephanie, blinking rapidly unable to form a single word now, the item in her hand felt as if it weighed like a brick.

"Sasha. Should I be worried?"

Sasha quickly shook her head, licking her dry lips, "No."

"Are you sure, Sasha? Those are-"

"I said no." Sasha interrupted sharply, dropping the belt on the floor because it was getting heavy and she suddenly felt so light headed. Sasha took a step backwards when Stephanie walked closer. She rubbed her forehead, frustrated and embarrassed and angry. "I...I'm fine, Stephanie."

"Sasha...those are serious and if there is something I need to be worried about, now is the time to tell me and to tell me everything!"

Sasha laughed humorlessly,starting to feel herself spiral out of control and tossed the antidepressants back to her boss who caught them easily. "Why?This is it, isn't it? _Shit…" _Sasha sounded calmer than she felt.

Sasha pressed both palms into her eyes, trying to force back those hot tears because she refused to go out crying but _shit. _She was careless and she was about to lose everything because of it.

Those tears were coming out anyway and all of those emotions that had been building inside of her for the past week, those bad thoughts, they had all been bubbling and now the lid was trying to blow off.

Sasha sniffled and whirled back on Stephanie, taking off her jacket and throwing it on the floor next to the title, "Look, can you just drop the 'I care about you' act and get it over with already? Honestly, I'm surprised that you're doing this in private because we all know how the McMahons like to fire people."

"Sasha, calm down."

Sasha laughed, face reddening, "Don't tell me to calm down! You're firing me over this and it's bullshit, but I guess I had to fall at some point."

"Sasha! What are these for? Are you overwhelmed because if you are, we can help you. _I _can help you, but I can't if you don't talk to me, right now."

"Overwhelmed? That's one word for it, I guess…"

Sasha sniffled some more, wiping her eyes with her forearms, not caring that she was probably fucking up her makeup. Sasha stopped, shaking her head. She didn't want to be telling Stephanie McMahon, of all people, any of this.

"My entire family is dead...and I don't have anyone anymore. Alright?! I don't have _anything_ except this company. And...and sometimes things get kinda hard for me, and I need a little help to get through my days."

Sasha continued to pace around the office, unfocused, and Stephanie slowly followed her, waiting, she was aware of what happened to Sasha's family and she should've known that Sasha wasn't as okay as she had portrayed herself to were all so caught up in the new WWE wrestling system and the high rankings but it was still no excuse.

It was Stephanie's job to be on top of her wrestlers well being, mentally and physically, especially a wrestler of Sasha's caliber, and she clearly failed.

"I…" Sasha huffed, her anger bubbling up again as she turned on her boss yet again, "Is this what you wanted to hear? Oh Sasha's family died and she fell off the horse, that's why you had to get rid of me right? I know everyone doesn't want me to be great. Ever since I beat Mickie for this title, everyone's been gunning for my neck! I guess now you all have something to hang me with now."

"Sasha, please just stop and listen to me! That is _not _what this is!"

"Why?!" Sasha yelled, nearly pulling at her hair when she combed her fingers through it, "Then what is this then? You asked what they were for! I just said that I can't sleep, and that I can't eat, and sometimes I'm too tired to function! And then the whole thing with Paige…"

Sasha trailed off, and Stephanie exhaled deeply, "Oh…Sasha, no."

"So I need those to help me because I feel like...I feel like…" Sasha tried to take a deep breath but it was stuck, it was stuck in her chest and Sasha tried again but there was nothing coming.

Stephanie took that as her opening to get into Sasha's personal space and wrap her arms around the younger woman and pull her into a bear hug. "Sasha, just stop, sweetheart, just stop and listen to me...you need to calm down, and breathe with me."

Sasha struggled against Stephanie, feeling too vulnerable and she needed to get to her own space where she could get her shit together on her own, to be out of sight, out of mind.

However, Stephanie was refusing to let go and was going through breathing techniques with an unwilling participant which Sasha eventually realized during her struggles. Her breathing had begun to match Stephanie's until her breathing came easier.

"Do those happen often?"

Sasha closed her eyes, unable to answer the softly asked question and broke down completely. Something she hasn't done since the funeral for both her brother and her mother nearly two years ago, and Stephanie held onto her easily, lowering them to the floor while making soft shushing noises.

She knew she was going to get a reaction from Sasha about those pills...but Stephanie knew she dropped the ball as a boss and mentor when she realized just how bad Sasha has been. And doing it all on her own. Stephanie had one job and that was to take care of her roster, and what did it say about her that she didn't pay attention to the one who needed it the most?

"I dream about them every night…" Sasha croaked, still limp in Stephanie's arms, "And I get sad...I...please don't fire me, Stephanie, _please..._take my title...I don't care just please let me stay...this is my home and I don't know what I would do without the WWE..."

Stephanie took a deep breath, and shifted so that she and Sasha could see each other. "Sasha, I wasn't going to fire you tonight...I just wanted to check in with you about those because we both know how grueling the WWE schedule can be, especially for a champion of your caliber. But this outburst...it's all a lot worse than you let on, and suspension is what needs to be done, because you _need_ time off, Sasha."

Sasha groaned and rolled out of Stephanie's arms, still too emotionally drained to get up and Stephanie just looked down at the woman sprawled out next to her on the carpeted floor, "You might as well just fire me then. My life is over now."

Stephanie slapped Sasha's hand that was still on her leg none too gently, "I don't want to suspend or fire you, Sasha. I don't but you have to work with me, right here and right now. Are you listening to me?"

Sasha's eyes shifted from the tiles of the ceiling to Stephanie's intense blue eyes, and nodded reluctantly, "I'm listening…"

"Before we leave this office...I need you to tell me everything, _calmly, _what medications you're on, and I need to know if you're talking to someone. A therapist…?"

Sasha swallowed roughly, eyes going back to the ceiling as she released a heavy breath, she didn't want to...she didn't want anyone knowing anything. She was more miserable than she was before but Sasha knew she didn't have much of a choice anymore...and she was sick of feeling as if there was no one else or nothing else for her.

_If it had to be her goddamn boss, then fine. _

"I'm not seeing a therapist."

Stephanie sighed, relieved, because it looked as if Sasha was going to remain tight lipped and force her hand, "You will. And the medication? Is it just that one…?"

Sasha blinked tiredly as she continued to stare at the ceiling, "Yes."

Stephanie nodded, they were getting somewhere faster than she thought she would, "Sasha, I want you to understand something...this is going to stay strictly between us. No one else has to know. Somehow, you've been managing all this time, and I trust that your performance in the ring will remain the same, correct?"

"Yes" Sasha quickly confirmed, feeling a little bit of her strength coming back and those negative moods fading away, back into their cage for the time being.

"Who do you travel with?"

"Uh...no one?"

Stephanie nodded, figuring as much but she still had to ask, "You'll travel with me from here on, and I will help you manage the medication you have. That's the deal. You in?"

Sasha wasn't sure how she felt traveling with her actual boss, and having her micromanage her but what choice did she have now? She was careless and now this was the consequence she was set to suffer.

"Fine."

Stephanie held out her hand and Sasha took it, and shook it firmly.

* * *

**-Sith**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't anything WWE related.**

* * *

It's been three days since Stephanie confronted Sasha and when they made their deal for Sasha getting to stay in the WWE with her current role as champion so long as she traveled with Stephanie, spoke to a therapist and more or less allowed Stephanie to micromanage her life.

Oh and she got to keep her secret...a secret.

Sasha didn't really see Stephanie as micromanaging her life because outside of the WWE Sasha didn't really have one anyway. She had no friends, no family to fall back on...it was just Sasha M. Banks. Her against the world.

But Sasha had to admit that traveling with a McMahon was...different and a little unnerving. Stephanie was rich, they all knew that. Of course, because she was a McMahon. But seeing it up close, and actually experiencing it?

Sasha felt out of her element and she was very uncomfortable despite Stephanie's best attempts to help Sasha to adjust to the drastic change.

Sasha was used to driving all over the goddamn place.

Stephanie had a private jet for that.

Sasha was used to the basic hotel rooms because she didn't need a lot of space or luxury.

Stephanie had a five star presidential suite ready and she _never _had to check in.

Sasha was used to arriving right on time (late as hell because she could).

Stephanie was usually there _days _ahead of time to make sure that everything was going to plan.

Sasha only had a big Nike duffel bag she loved to carry around. Stephanie had a whole fucking closet.

It was a change for Sasha, she would get used to it over time. She was sure she'd never get used to sharing a room with Stephanie McMahon, The Billion Dollar Princess, though. Seeing Stephanie before the world saw Stephanie was something she'd never get used to probably.

Sasha would _never _snoop through Stephanie's stuff but she was curious as hell as to where Stephanie was keeping her meds. This morning Sasha woke up to find a bottle of water and two pills on a napkin sitting next to it but there was no Stephanie in sight.

Sasha ignored them for the time being and plopped back down on the bed, exhausted.

She finally learned that her match against Charlotte at Backlash was going to be a falls count anywhere, No DQ match. And Sasha was ready to beat the ever living hell out of Charlotte. _For everything._

Sasha rolled over and took her meds, ignoring the water and then she just laid there until she finally felt like she was ready to get up and face whatever hurdles life was ready to throw in her direction.

Sasha went and showered and dressed in some tights and a loose tank top and her bunny slippers. She was starving and saw that she still had at least ten minutes to get down to the lobby for some breakfast before they closed it down.

Of course with Sasha being late all the damn time, she never realized how early most of the wrestlers arrived and she was a little shocked to see that the dining hall was full of them and she wasn't looking like the boss she was.

At Least she wore her shades, well they were Stephanie's but whatever.

Sasha continued on to the breakfast bar as if she didn't see anyone or feel them looking at her, shocked that Sasha Banks was actually on time for once. And Sasha cursed Stephanie.

She was already ruining her bad girl rep.

Sasha packed her plate full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes and with a side bowl of assorted fruit. She picked up both strawberry and chocolate milk as well as a glass of orange juice, making multiple trips from the empty corner table by the window.

She was grateful because not only did she _not _have to sit with a bunch of people she had no real interest in talking to, but she got to get some natural sunlight as well.

This was one of the side effects of the medication she had to take, they made her hungry as fuck and while she wasn't going to socialize for anything, she was in a good mood.

The pro's and con's went hand in hand, unfortunately.

Sasha was halfway through her breakfast, still not feeling all that full when the chatter in the dining hall fell silent. Stephanie McMahon just walked in looking like the big bad bitch that she was and she was making a beeline right for Sasha.

And Sasha sighed. So much for keeping her arrangement with Stephanie a secret for as long as she could. Only lasted a few days. Or maybe Sasha was just being paranoid.

Maybe it was a little bit of both, she didn't know anymore. And did she even care? Fuck what everyone else thought right? They didn't like her before, won't like her now, and won't like her later.

"Good morning, Stephanie." Sasha greeted dryly when Stephanie was within earshot as she cut into her pancakes, stomach growling at her to cut faster.

"Nice to you see you up and _somewhat _socializing," Stephanie greeted warmly, taking a seat directly next to Sasha with her back towards the rest of the dining hall that were failing miserably at pretending that they weren't being nosy. And across the room, Sasha looked up briefly and saw the Four Horsewomen looking at them and she made brief eye contact with Becky.

"I was hungry. And the room service menu sucked."

"How are you feeling today?"

Sasha groaned, falling back into her chair and glared at the older woman, "Seriously? You're doing this now? Right now?"

Stephanie blinked, looking innocent and Sasha didn't buy it for one second, "What do you mean? I was just asking you a question."

Sasha grumbled, and she honestly reminded Stephanie of a grumpy five year old, "If you're gonna harass me, can you at least eat with me?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, and reached over to grab Sasha's fruit bowl and smirked when Sasha just glared at her, "So I was looking for you for a reason. I went to talk to HR this morning about our...arrangement."

Sasha nearly choked on her food, "You promised!" she yelled unintentionally, once again bringing the attention to them, and she lowered her voice, "Are you serious right now?"

Sasha pushed her plate away, officially over breakfast, despite the angry growl from her stomach, "You promised that it was...that it was gonna be between us! I should've known better than to trust you, or a McMahon in general."

"Hey!" Stephanie snapped, keeping her voice low, she wished that Sasha was still in their hotel room because she knew Sasha was still a little hostile after Tuesday but Stephanie didn't have time to wait, she had another meeting in 30 minutes. "You know what...let's take this outside, Sasha."

Sasha scoffed, pushing Stephanie's hand off her wrist and nearly knocking her chair back as she got to her feet, no longer caring about where they were, "No, you can take it outside. I was wrong for thinking I could trust you! It was clearly a fuckin-"

"Hey!" Stephanie snapped, louder this time, talking over Sasha as she too got to her feet and towered over the younger woman, and ultimately halting everything that was happening, including stopping Sasha's rant in its tracks, "I said outside, _now!" _

Sasha didn't resist this time when Stephanie took her upper arm and led her outside, but Sasha did manage to turn and grab her banana before Stephanie got them through the emergency exit door, leaving everyone to wonder what the hell just happened.

_Outside…_

Stephanie got them away from the windows, nearly around the building near the parking lot before she let Sasha go, "Look, you have to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Stop assuming I'm out to get you and not letting me speak." Stephanie glared, trying to cool her own temper knowing that if she let it out, Sasha was going to do nothing but feed on it, "Now as I was saying before you decided to throw your little tantrum, I spoke with HR about our arrangement as far as traveling went."

Sasha blinked, "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh. _" Stephanie rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Unless you want everyone to think we're sleeping together, HR absolutely had to know."

"Oh yeah, good call." Sasha said quickly, looking away and blushing and Stephanie raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be offended by that response?"

"Uh n-no, anyway, what did HR say?" asked a very much calmer, and slightly embarrassed, Sasha.

"Hm, they're fine with it...sort of. I wouldn't give them the real reason, of course, so as of today. I am officially your manager. I'm back on the active roster."

Sasha looked at Stephanie, wide eyed, completely floored, "You...you're what? My...mine? My manager? Holy shit...Stephanie McMahon?"

"Yep."

"But I thought you weren't coming back at all after-"

"Sasha." Stephanie cut in, knowing that Sasha was a WWE history buff and she didn't need a lecture right now, "Just say thank you and let it go, it's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal!" Sasha squealed as she launched herself at Stephanie and hugged the life out of her, and it was a complete 360 from Hurricane Sasha that was about to tear shit up five minutes ago. "Do you know how awesome this will be? The Boss and The Billion Dollar Princess? The two baddest bitches in the WWE?!"

Stephanie's eyebrows shot up but she couldn't help but laugh, and share Sasha's excitement, then checked her watch and sighed, "Damn, I gotta go. But we have some more stuff to talk about, maybe next time you will actually let me talk, hm?"

Sasha just shrugged not sure what she could say to that. "Sorry."

"We'll work on it." Stephanie promised, "You should finish your breakfast, before your stomach caves in on you, girl."

Sasha groaned, she didn't wanna go back in the dining hall but she left Stephanie's very expensive shades at the table and her cell phone as well. _And some damn good pancakes._

Sasha had to take the entrance back inside and walked back into the dining hall with her head held high and her bunny slippers on fleek. But Charlotte was waiting for her at the entrance, with said missing items in her hand and Sasha eyed her warily.

"Stealing now, Flair?"

"Just helping a friend with a few misplaced items," Was all the Raw Women's champ said with a slight smirk, "Quite a show you put on with McMahon. Not many can get away unscatched talking back to her like that. Not many can say they still have a job after getting hauled out of a room like that either."

Sasha shrugged, crossing her arms, "A simple misunderstanding."

"No one has a _simple _misunderstanding with a McMahon."

"Well I guess most people aren't as crafty as I am."

Charlotte eyed Sasha slowly, "No. I suppose not. I guess that's one of the things I admire most about you."

Sasha licked her lips, taking the offered items from Charlotte, their fingertips brushing slightly. "Admire away."

Sasha turned on the heel of her bunny slippers and walked towards the elevators and Charlotte did admire Sasha. Shamelessly. And Charlotte couldn't wait to get her hands on Sasha at Backlash this Sunday.

"You're starin' again, lass." Becky said as she came up to her friend and clapped her hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "Be careful with that one, huh? She's got enough balls to go up against McMahon like that, then you're gonna have ya hands full."

Charlotte, still watching Sasha, just smirked, "I don't see how that's a bad thing."

Bayley scoffed and walked past them both, "Get a hobby you two."

* * *

**_Sunday…_**

Sasha was a wreck. She was an absolute wreck and her match was in twenty minutes. She was running around her locker room, half dressed in her ring gear with clothes everywhere. Sasha couldn't find her super lucky socks.

She was barefoot and a hot mess. She never forgot them. _Never _. They were the Star Wars pair of socks her brother had gotten her when she first started wrestling and called them lucky. Because he loved Star Wars so much and so that's what he had gotten for Sasha.

His love was her luck. And Sasha won her first match that night. And the next and the next.

Sasha wore them for every big match she's ever had and those socks were her goldmine. And now they were missing!?

"Crap!" Sasha yelled. She only had one bag, one bag for _years _and not once has she ever misplaced those socks.

Sasha was getting angry and the room was getting hot, and she just couldn't. She could've lost anything..._ anything _and it had to have been those socks.

The one thing that was literally priceless and irreplaceable to her.

Meanwhile, Stephanie had entered the main women's locker room, barely glancing at the women who were hanging out as she made her way towards Sasha's room.

Stephanie didn't bother to knock on the door, and just walked in and quickly shut it. The moment the door shut, Liv took the sucker out of her mouth and turned in her chair away from the TV, she'd been watching with Sarah.

"Okay...does anyone know what the hell is going on with those two?"

Carmella shrugged, still doing her hair, "Dunno but I heard that they were arguin' at the hotel at breakfast Friday. I wasn't there but I heard about it."

"Oh I was there for that," Nikki said, who was also helping her sister with her hair and makeup since they had a tag match later that night, "Apparently little miss world champ has more pull around here than we thought."

"What do you mean?" Liv asked, honestly confused.

Carmella scoffed but it was Brie who answered, "When was the last time you've seen Stephanie walk in here? Any of you? Never right? Exactly."

"Well whatever it is, I know I better not get screwed for that purple haired troll."

"Maybe if you stop doing the screwing you wouldn't, pun not intended, not really," Liv told Carmella, turning back in her chair to watch TV and high fived Sarah, leaving Carmella open mouthed and deeply offended behind them.

* * *

_Inside of Sasha's locker room…_

Stephanie took in the pure destruction and blinked slowly, "What the hell happened?"

"I can't find them!" Sasha cried, face full of frustration and despair, "I can't find my socks, and I _never _lose them! Never!"

Stephanie was honestly surprised, "Sasha this room is a mess and you did this over some socks? Did you take your medication I put out for you this morning?"

…"Yes."

"Sasha."

"Okay fine, no! I didn't feel like eating like a pig today and that's what they make me do!"

_Oh boy…. _Stephanie sighed, "They are designed to help you _avoid _exploding over things like this. And to help you better identify and control your emotions."

Sasha rubbed her side, shaking her head, "I need those socks, Stephanie! I can't go out there in 15 minutes without them? I will lose!"

"What the hell is so important about socks?"

"They're my lucky socks!" Sasha said quietly, "My brother gave them to me with his love and his love is my luck and I always wear them during my big matches and they're Star Wars! His favorite and I lost them."

"Oh ...oh!" Suddenly Stephanie remembered, and she dug around in her purse and tossed something to Sasha who barely had time to catch it properly, "Found those in the bathroom this morning. Figured they were yours but since you take that damn bag with you all the time, I put them in my purse."

Sasha wanted to be pissed, she really did, but she couldn't. Stephanie didn't know and Sasha was the one who lost them. Seems like she's been doing a lot of that lately with Stephanie finding her personal things. She hoped it wasn't going to become a habit.

She was grateful and all that anger she felt slowly faded away into nothing like it wasn't even there as she finished getting dressed and tore off her shirt and put on her new merch shirt before putting on her jacket and her title.

"How do I look?"

And Stephanie was uncertain as to how someone so small could pack so much punch and so much anger, and be a whirlwind of emotions and _still _be cute as a button.

Stephanie was going to get whiplash from Sasha's rapid mood swings one day.

"Like a boss."

"Are you sure you're cool with coming down with me?"

"Sasha, I told you to stop worrying, I'll be fine. Now let's go." Stephanie opened the door and Sasha followed her out.

* * *

**-Sith**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything WWE related. And this probably the last chapter to have anything in-ring related being written lol.**

* * *

Sasha Banks v. Charlotte Flair non-title contract match has been the most anticipated match since it was issued and confirmed two weeks ago. So much that it was the main event and the predicted showstopper.

Champion versus Champion. Career versus Career. In a no DQ, falls count anywhere match where only one woman was walking away victorious. Charlotte was fighting to stay in the company while Sasha was fighting to stay free within the company.

It's been a long two weeks for not only Sasha and Charlotte but for the WWE universe and now the night was here.

And it was time.

Charlotte's music came on first, and the crowd popped for her. But Charlotte wasn't worried about the reaction she received tonight. She was more worried about Sasha and whatever she has up her sleeve. This match was a free for all and that is where Sasha was most dangerous.

Charlotte entered the ring as she usually did and she waited in the corner, leaving no room for any sneak attacks. But she didn't have to worry as Sasha's music came on right on time but what she got wasn't what she was expecting.

Sasha walked out on the stage with her belt over her shoulder...a kamino in her other hand and Stephanie was right behind her. The WWE went nuts when Sasha ran down to the ring and slid in. Charlotte moved to intercept, but Sasha was fast. She dropped her belt and went right for the kill. The ref rang the bell and the match was on.

Sasha attacked Charlotte four more times with the kamino before tossing it aside and rolled the blonde over and went for the pin. But Charlotte kicked out at 1.

Charlotte pushed Sasha off of her and used the ropes to stand and Sasha just smirked and offered Charlotte a lock up, eyeing her red side.

Charlotte saw this and went for the lock up anyway and just as she suspected, Sasha went to kick her weakened side and Charlotte caught Sasha's leg and pulled the other woman into her body, hooking her leg more securely.

Taking Sasha's surprise for granted, Charlotte dropped down onto the mat and sent Sasha flying towards the ropes, nearly tossing her out of the ring from the center.

Sasha's midsection caught the top rope and she flipped over it, landing back first on the apron. Sasha groaned painfully as she hit the floor with a sickening thud. The crowd oohed and Charlotte quickly slid out of the ring and picked Sasha up, and irish whipped the champion into the steel steps. Sasha didn't have time to stop her own momentum and hit the steps shoulder first so hard, that the top step flew off the latches.

Sasha rolled onto her back holding her shoulder. Charlotte walked over to the down and out Universal Women's champ and squatted over her with a smirk, "When I'm done with you, Banks, you won't even remember your own name."

And so it went, a very grueling and fast paced match between both dominant champions and the WWE universe was eating it up and Stephanie McMahon had to back away from the chaos that was happening inside and outside of the ring.

Currently the match was at a complete standstill. Sasha lay in the middle of the ring, half unconscious and her back was bleeding from Charlotte's brutal chair shots, breaking skin on the seventh hit.

Charlotte had went for a very exhausted pin but Sasha had somehow kicked out of that one too, and they were both out for the count. And the match was at risk for being called a draw as the ref began the 10 count.

Sasha rolled over onto her back but she wasn't getting up. Charlotte was on her knees, leaning on the ropes. Sweaty and tired.

There was sweat, tears, broken weapons and blood in the ring. As the ref got to 9, Charlotte was on her feet, stopping the count. She struggled getting a very limp Sasha to her feet and nearly dropped her twice. Sasha was barely there, but Charlotte wanted to finish her off. Suddenly Sasha broke Charlotte's hold and went for a finisher that wasn't even hers!

Sasha pulled an RKO outta nowhere or at least she tried to but Charlotte pushed her away before it could even connect. Sasha turned around, and ran into a spear! Nearly split in half and landing on her neck and shoulders. Charlotte went for the pin.

**_1! 2! _**

Sasha pushed with all her might and rolled out of it and somehow locking Charlotte into the Bank Statement. Charlotte reached for the ropes but it was a No DQ match, the ropes couldn't help her. Sasha bridged it as much as she could, the tips of her toes pushing against the mat and Charlotte just couldn't hold out anymore.

Charlotte tapped out! Charlotte tapped out to Sasha Banks and lost the contract match.

The Queen fell to The Boss in one of the most gruelling women's matches that will go down in history.

* * *

**_Monday Night Raw…_**

Sasha was sitting in Stephanie's office, watching her match from the previous night on her phone while Stephanie sat at her desk on the phone and typing away on her laptop. Sasha was still in disbelief that last night really happened. That she made history. That she and Charlotte stole the entire PPV with their match.

The aches, bruises and stitches on her back were worth it. They were proof that it wasn't or a dream or a nightmare. Sasha hadn't been medically cleared to compete for the next few weeks, being ordered on bed rest until her body healed up, especially her back and shoulders.

Sasha had been so close to using that RKO she could still taste it. She'd been known to steal moves and taunts from other women but never the men, and the tweet from Randy that same night (_ Maybe next time) _had her feeling a little awesome.

"Have you decided what you're going to do with Charlotte's contract?"

Sasha looked at Stephanie, eyebrow raised, "Figured I would burn it and never think about it again." when Stephanie didn't share her amusement, Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed, and put her phone inside of her arm sling. That's not what it was for, but it was convenient anyway, "I have an idea, think I can have some mic time tonight?"

"Asking for special privileges now?" Stephanie smirked, leaning back in her plush chair.

"Um, well...that wasn't a no? So,was it a yes?"

"Hmm...it is. I'm curious and I'm sure it's driving Charlotte crazy. I hear she's been looking for you. But I suppose that would explain why you're hiding out in my office and not in your locker room or some dark little corner with cobwebs."

Sasha took no offense to the statement, but sassily flipped her hair anyway with her good hand, "Please, The Boss doesn't hide. I'm only here to keep you company. It's lonely at the top, remember?"

Stephanie gave her a look, clearly think Sasha was full of shit, "Right, and while I appreciate the ...thoughtfulness. Let's have a little chat about company. Why haven't you made any friends?"

"Why would I? I'm just fine on my own. I don't need friends. No one can watch my back better than I can." Sasha stated with so much confidence, "Friends get jealous, they get petty and eventually they get spiteful. Until finally they stab you in the back. Why do I need them? I don't. Me, myself and I. I'm a B.O.S.S., built on self success. I got here on my own, I've stayed on top on my own for 6 months and I don't plan on stopping."

Stephanie's eyes narrowed slightly, "Sounds like you know this from personal experience, Banks. Wanna talk about it?"

Sasha scoffed, "Nope. Nothing to talk about."

"No," Stephanie disagreed, not willing to let Sasha drop this subject so quickly. There was real honest to God passion in her little rant, and Stephanie wanted to know the root of it, "That sounds like something you've been carrying around on your shoulders for a while, Banks. And I want to hear about it."

"Has anyone ever told you to mind your own business?"

"Yes," Stephanie smirked, "But you don't see them walking around here...do you?"

"Point taken. But I still don't wanna talk about it."

"That's tough, because this is my office and I want to talk about it. If you don't like it, get out and go find another hiding spot. Good luck avoiding The Horsewomen."

Sasha glowered at Stephanie, jaw clenching, "I'm not hiding! And why can't you just believe me when I tell you that there is nothing to talk about?!"

"Because you're getting loud, defensive and angry." Stephanie replied calmly, even after such a short amount of time of having Sasha in her...well her general personal care, she quickly figured out how to approach Sasha's Cat-4 and Cat-5 hurricane moods.

Sasha ran her tongue along the bottom of her top teeth and shook her head, "I've just had friends in the past that took advantage of me. I was too nice and too trusting...I wasn't...I wasn't the smartest kid at school and we moved around a lot. I thought having friends would make me seem a little more normal. Wasn't the case."

"Oh…"

Sasha shook away the bad memories, she didn't want to cry tonight, she's done enough of that lately. "So, I don't have friends...don't need them. Bad news. Plus I don't...do very well in social situations, so I don't bother anymore."

"But that was a long time ago, Sasha, you can't base your experience at school for the rest of your life. Kids can be cruel, and I'm sorry that it traumatized you but I can assure you that having friends isn't a bad thing."

"Yeah, I thought so too…" Sasha swallowed thickly, wiping away the lone tear, "But after the Paige accident, no one was really...no one was friendly towards me anymore and I get why. I guess. So I stopped trying and clawed my way to the top. I turned out fine, right?"

Stephanie broke a little, "Career wise, sure. But I think you should try again...you never know, Sasha...you could find what you've always been looking for."

"I don't think so."

"Sasha?"

Sasha looked up slowly, meeting Stephanie's gaze, "Yeah?"

"If It counts for anything, you do have a friend in me."

Sasha wanted to say something smart, to brush it off but Stephanie's eyes they were so open and her tone was so genuine, she couldn't. She couldn't because she actually believed her, but she didn't need to know that. So Sasha just quietly settled back in her chair and continued watching videos on her phone.

But Stephanie just smiled as she pulled up Raw's schedule and adjusted it. And sent it out.

Across the room, Sasha opened the email and she couldn't stop the smile to save her life. She was scheduled for a promo before tonight's main event.

* * *

Later that night, Sasha and Stephanie stood in the middle of the ring. With Stephanie actually holding Sasha's title belt because she physically couldn't, not with her back and shoulder currently injured. The crowd was amazing and Sasha actually had to wait for the chants to die down before she could speak.

"Wow, last night was great...for me. Not only did I prove that I will go the lengths to be the best champion that this women's division deserves, and that a real champion bleeds and _still _fights through it until the very end, I put it all on the line last night at Backlash! And that hard work paid off…" Sasha held up the gray folder that contained Charlotte Flair's contract, "Because I now hold the WWE Raw Women's Champion contract...and if I recall, I promised that I would end Charlotte Flair's career when I-"

_Recognition _came on interrupting her and the crowd both booed and cheered and Sasha looked at Stephanie who simply raised an eyebrow, "This is your moment, make it count. Remember what we talked about."

Sasha leaned back against the ropes, watching as Charlotte limped her way down the ramp to the ring with a mic in hand and Becky and Bayley right behind her. The three entered the ring and Charlotte and Sasha had a staredown.

"You've been running from me all night, Banks...but it's funny I should find you out here in the ring, doing what you do best. Running your mouth."

Sasha laughed, "Which is the last thing you should be doing right now, Flair." Sasha waved the folder in Charlotte's face mockingly, "So I suggest you stand there, shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say."

Charlotte huffed but she did lower the mic to her side and waved Sasha on with as much attitude as she could and Sasha rolled her eyes at her.

**You tapped out! You tapped out! **

Sasha stopped, listening to the chant that rang through the arena and Charlotte ignored it, keeping her eyes solely on Sasha.

"Yeah, Charlotte, you did tap out and damn! Did it feel good giving The Queen a taste of her own medicine last night." Sasha glared, "You see, Charlotte, our feud last year was one of the greatest. We competed in matches that have never before been seen for the women's division! But you always beat me. You were always somehow...better than me." Sasha reluctantly admitted among the boos that were ringing out now.

"And I'm still better than you."

"Not anymore...not as of last night. But that's your own fault I suppose."

Charlotte, angry and fed up with being toyed with, stepped forward, "Stop playing mind games, Banks! Are you firing me tonight or what?!"

"I should be thanking you, Charlotte. Why you ask?" Sasha continued on, ignoring Charlotte because Sasha Banks will not be rushed, "because of you showing me that I was not _yet _the best in this business...I trained harder and longer. Because of you, Charlotte, I learned how to perfect myself. My technique. At first...and this truly pains me to say this…"

Sasha paced the ring, "But I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be on your level. But then...when I won that title 6 months ago," Sasha pointed to the belt that was resting on Stephanie's shoulder, "I realized that I had actually become _better _than you. But that had been all in theory until last night."

"Last night was a fluke win!"

"Last night was the ultimate test!" Sasha countered quickly, cutting off whatever else Charlotte had to say, "Last night was a battle of wills, champion versus champion to prove which one of us was the better woman. And I guess that so called Great Flair gene was nothing compared to a Legit Boss."

Sasha held up the folder, getting in Charlotte's face...well, she had to look up a little, and Stephanie came forward to gently pull Sasha back by her shirt while Becky and Bayley pulled Charlotte back a few steps as well.

"Just get it over with, Banks!" Charlotte growled into the mic.

**Out! Out! Out! Out!**

Sasha shook her head, talking over the chants, "This was never about getting you out the company for me, Flair. This was just me proving to not only you, and everyone backstage that I _am _the greatest in this division, no! _In this business! _But proving to myself that I _am _the only person in my way."

Sasha looked down at the folder, before holding it out to Charlotte ignoring the boos the gesture prompted, "Congratulations Flair, you can keep your job...knowing that you're second rate."

Charlotte glowered at Sasha before taking her contract back. "This isn't over, Banks."

"Yes it is."

Sasha dropped the mic and exited the ring, a little slowly but she was out. Leaving the horsewomen in the ring, a little speechless as to what really happened.

And later that night, in their hotel suite, Stephanie told Sasha that she was proud of her. And that made Sasha feel nice on the inside even though she hid it behind an eye roll.

No one has told her that they were proud of her in two years. And she...she kind of liked it. There was no better feeling in the world and Sasha was going to hold onto it for as long as she could.

* * *

**All mistakes are my own, and thank you for everyone who is enjoying this still so far. :)**

**-Sith**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything WWE related.**

* * *

Half the WWE roster was going on the European tour while the other half stayed and toured in the United States.

Since Stephanie was the primary boss that was going on this tour, she couldn't take her private jet to Europe. The roster had to show unity and travel together at all times and that made Stephanie a little grouchy as she hated flying commercial with a certain passion.

And it didn't help that their flight was delayed for 3 hours without a specific reason. It was just delayed to be delayed. And Sasha was in her own little mood, but nothing that warranted Stephanie's immediate concern.

She had finally found a therapist that could not only work with their odd and grueling work schedules with weekly Skype sessions but could and has worked very well with Sasha so far.

And Sasha seemed to like the woman very much, which was a plus and Sasha has been taking her medication like clockwork thanks to Stephanie's micromanagement. And Sasha's moods, while they still swung wildly, weren't always as explosive anymore.

Signs that the medication were finally starting to do their job alongside the therapy sessions. And the knowledge that someone was permanently in her corner.

Today though, Sasha was on the edges of a dark place but she was quiet and reserved. Sticking close to Stephanie, never losing sight of her. Even when Stephanie got up to order them coffee from a shop across the terminal. Well, Stephanie ordered tea for Sasha since she couldn't have coffee with her meds.

Sasha was in a hoodie that was a size too big because it was actually Stephanie's and she was playing her PSVita, headphones firmly over her ears. She was very much into whatever shooting game that she was playing while Stephanie just looked on, mildly fascinated.

The rest of the roster had eventually gotten used to seeing the two women together, and Stephanie being Sasha's manager. It was still an odd sight to witness especially when they weren't in business mode.

You'd find one and the other wouldn't be too far behind. Stephanie and Sasha were in sync and for a lot of people it was just plain weird.

A few disliked Sasha even more because of it, assuming that Sasha was getting special treatment now. And in a way, she actually was but not in the way they assumed.

Not sitting too far away from the duo, were Charlotte Becky and Bayley. For two months, Charlotte and Sasha have been successfully avoiding crossing paths. And Charlotte has been licking her wounds still, and avoided all things Sasha.

But Becky and Bayley still saw something in Sasha and they wouldn't stop and it drove Charlotte crazy. But she wasn't going to be that friend that told her friends who they could hang out with and who they couldn't.

Besides it wasn't like Sasha would ever do it anyway so Charlotte didn't ever have to worry about Sasha crowding her space. Hmph.

But if Charlotte was truly being honest...she felt uncomfortable around Sasha after that night on Monday Night Raw after Backlash. Because she fully expected Sasha to keep her promise and kick her out of the company. Sasha had every right to do so because she won their match fair and square and she clearly had company power in her corner to back her up.

But Sasha didn't. Instead she took the high road, she was way more than petty about it, but she took the high road and it was more than what Charlotte would have done.

And Charlotte, more or less, felt a little shame. And she was ultimately embarrassed.

Because Sasha was more right than she realized though Charlotte would never admit it.

Sasha had grown to be better than her.

Charlotte sighed deeply, settling further into the uncomfortable terminal seat. From her seating position she could see Sasha without actually having to look directly at her. And she could also see Stephanie. That was another thing that put a thorn in Charlotte's side lately too.

She wasn't one to believe the rumors but they've been consistent and she's actually seen Sasha and Stephanie come out of the same hotel room. More than once. And she was one of the few to notice how much calmer Sasha seemed to be after latching onto Stephanie.

Charlotte didn't fully trust the rumors she's been hearing but she also didn't know how to feel about them either. Becky and Bayley never believed them but Charlotte remained 50/50 about the whole thing.

"I'll be right back." Bayley said suddenly, popping out one earbud and she was out of her seat before either of them could ask where the hell she was going.

Becky and Charlotte watched Bayley curiously, though that curiosity slowly turned into horror for Charlotte and amusement for Becky when Bayley stopped directly in front of Sasha and Stephanie.

Sasha paused her game and looked up at Bayley, wondering what she wanted. She was too tired to even put up a front full of attitude.

Bayley smiled down at Sasha sheepishly, and held up her own PSVita, "You're still into Call of Duty, right?"

"Uh…"

"I'm kinda bored, dude," Bayley went on, not allowing Sasha to come up with some sort of excuse and Stephanie just looked on, "And you're like the only person with a PSVita...that I know of. Tag team?"

Sasha glanced at Stephanie but her gaze snapped back to Bayley. Sasha shifted a little to look around The Hugger and saw Charlotte and Becky watching them intently and scowled up at the brunette. Sasha was too experienced with these sort of tricks.

"Look whatever prank this is, I'm not interested."

Bayley's smile faltered a little, "N-no dude, I'm not here to prank you? I just—I just wanna play CoD zombies with you. Our high scores from back on NXT are still , I mean, I still can't beat yours."

When Sasha didn't say anything but continued to look at Bayley with a look so guarded, Bayley began to squirm and she wondered if this was actually a bad idea.

"I promise, Sasha, I'm not here to prank you. I just wanna chill with you and play video games."

Sasha wanted to believe Bayley and a part of her actually did, but Sasha's mind was struggling to let go of the past trauma from when she was a child. And she was having a hard time getting those words from her fellow wrestlers out of her head after she ended Paige's in ring career.

And she was especially having a hard time letting go of the fact that her so called friends, never stuck up for her like she would've done for them. It was a rude reality check. And it hurt back then...and it was still hurting her now.

Bayley sighed, shoulders dropping a bit, "Sorry to have bothered—"

"Wait." Sasha froze, unable to believe that word came out of her mouth. Sure she was thinking it but she had zero intentions of following through with it.

Sasha just looked at Bayley warily, but after a few moments of consideration...she removed her feet from the seat and dusted it off.

"It...it helps if you keep the zombies at a distance with a sniper," Sasha said quietly, still very much hesitant still unsure of Bayley's motives but Stephanie?

Stephanie was just glad that Sasha was actually trying. They were still taking baby steps, and still had brick walls to knock down and repair but this was a good start. She saw how hard Sasha was struggling with herself just now, Stephanie was sitting so close she could practically feel Sasha's struggle.

Bayley just smiled as their portable games linked connections, "That's cool, I use a sniper sometimes too. Less likely to die that way, which class do you use now? I'm still a medic, when the levels get harder it's easier to heal when you have all the stuff."

"Uh, soldier."

"Hm, good choice too. They scavenger right?"

"Sure."

"Did you have to earn a badge or something to get that?"

"No."

If Bayley noticed Sasha's one worded answers, she was good at remaining undeterred, "Oh, you have to buy the package then? Like a DLC pack?"

Sasha sighed heavily, "You have to customize the class."

Bayley frowned slightly, "Customize a class? That sounds way too time consuming for me. Is it worth it?"

"It's super helpful when you take out zombie soldiers and they drop all sorts of ammo and weapons."

Bayley grinned and nodded, satisfied that she got Sasha to say more than two words to her now, "A medic and a soldier, taking over the apocalypse. Let's do this."

The corner of Sasha's mouth twitched, almost smiling but it was gone in a split second as she pulled her headphones back on. And Stephanie went back to observing quietly. A while ago, Sasha would've snapped and snarked and threw the whole damn game in the trash more than likely and pretended that she had no clue what Bayley was talking about.

It took two months of therapy and the correct daily use of her medication. And just someone in her corner to actually give a damn about her—to even acknowledge that there was more to Sasha Banks than a devil may care attitude.

Stephanie knew that Bayley, Becky, Charlotte and Sasha were friends back when they were all on NXT but she had no idea what happened after they moved to the main roster. She had a feeling that it had something to do with Paige but it was like trying to break into Ft. Knox getting Sasha to talk about it at all.

But Stephanie was proud of Sasha, that she was taking steps to...forgive them. In her own way that was Sasha Banks.

Baby steps, Stephanie thought, wrapping her arm around the back of Sasha's chair, she was definitely giving the therapist a raise soon.

As Stephanie continued to look on, she wondered if this is what a proud mom felt like.

* * *

Stephanie didn't know how Bayley and Sasha kept their faces glued to the screens for 2 hours straight, not even breaking to eat or to even use the bathroom, she wasn't even sure if they actually moved. If it wasn't for their open eyes, occasionally a deep breath and them mumbling to each other...she would've thought they were both dead.

It wasn't until Becky Lynch actually came over with a big bag that smelled illegally delicious and three bottled waters that had Sasha's stomach growling loudly.

"'Ello, brought ya some food so neither of ya would starve to death, hm. If I remember correctly, ya both still forget to actually eat when you're playing. Burgers okay for you lot?"

Becky looked between Sasha and Stephanie, unsure. She knew Bayley would eat anything but she didn't know Sasha all that well anymore and Stephanie? Well, Becky wasn't sure if she actually wanted to get to know Stephanie at all though.

"Yes thank you, Becky." Stephanie accepted the two waters for her and Sasha and the burger that was passed along. "Will you and Charlotte be joining us?"

"Er, not this time. Next time."

"Thank you, Becky." Sasha said when Stephanie nudged her, holding up the burger, "I owe you one."

That's what people say, isn't it? Truth was, Sasha immediately regretted saying it because she didn't want to owe anyone a damn thing.

"Nah. Friends don't let friends starve." Becky winked and walked away before Sasha could even rebuke that statement straight to Hell. And Bayley just stuffed her face full of burger to avoid grinning like an idiot.

Sasha huffed as set her burger aside, "I'll eat it later I'm not that hungry right now."

Her stomach protested but Sasha just didn't feel like putting in the effort to actually eat. Her mood was draining and she just wanted to get on the plane already and sleep. Today's been weird and it was only getting weirder.

Stephanie unwrapped the burger and handed it back to Sasha, feeling her mama bear switch being flipped, "You need to eat at least a little bit. You didn't eat earlier and you know how you get when you don't eat afterwards."

After you take your medication, Sasha finished Stephanie's sentence mentally. She stared at the food as if it were personally insulting her intelligence and Bayley snorted at the look Sasha was giving the harmless burger.

Sasha sighed heavily and took it. She didn't want it, at all, she would rather just eat some fries or nuggets. "I think I can only finish half of this."

"Then only finish half of it." Was all Stephanie said, moving her arm from the back of the chair to around Sasha's shoulders, rubbing her arm soothingly. It was such a subconscious gesture and something she always did now that Sasha allowed her to do it.

Bayley looked on, observing them both quietly. There was definitely something going on between these two...but not what the rumors would suggest. If Bayley didn't know better, she would think that Stephanie had a soft spot somewhere in her black heart.

And that spot had Sasha's name on it.

* * *

Sasha shifted next to Stephanie restlessly, yawning quietly as she stared out the window towards the dark skies knowing that she should be sleeping but she wasn't even tired anymore. The lights in the first class section of the plane were dim and next to her, Stephanie had a throw blanket over her body and was actually trying to catch up on some sleep.

It was going to be a long flight, and Sasha kind of envied Stephanie for being able to go to sleep before the plane even left the runway.

Sasha was listening to music from her phone and randomly browsing the internet but there was nothing entertaining on and downloaded movies on Netflix no longer interested her and she was kicking herself for not updating the list sooner.

Sasha sighed as she pushed off her headphones, no longer in the mood for music. "Ugh."

"Any particular reason you're still up and sighing every 5 minutes?" Stephanie asked quietly, startling the shit out of Sasha. Stephanie hadn't opened her eyes or even so much as twitched and Sasha could've swore the woman had been fast asleep.

"Uh, I thought you were sleeping?"

"I would be if you would stop being so restless and go to sleep yourself."

"I can't." Sasha mumbled, "I'm bored."

Stephanie moaned this time and slowly opened her tired blue eyes, and Sasha felt slightly guilty for disturbing the woman's sleep, "Alright ...you've been brooding since we left the hotel this afternoon. What's going on with you today? You're never this quiet."

Sasha rolled her eyes, shrugging, "Nothing, I just don't feel like talking today is all. Go back to sleep, Steph."

Truth be told, Sasha couldn't explain to herself why her mood was so shitty. It just was. Her day had been an excellent one, except for the flight delay, she was just...existing.

She had everything going for her in her life, but she sometimes felt as if she didn't deserve it and she felt ungrateful about her accomplishments at times like this. When she felt so empty inside, as if her life meant absolutely nothing to her...and sometimes, it really didn't.

She knew that she had a chemical imbalance, a mental health issue that many never seek help for. She was one of the few that was actively trying to 'overcome' it. But times like these? Sasha wanted to drop off the face of the Earth to avoid feeling like a ghost looking in on her own life from the outside.

"Sash?"

Sasha blinked, meeting Stephanie's concerned eyes and quickly looked away, back down towards her phone, "What?"

"Where did you go just now?"

"Nowhere, I was just...thinking about something. A song I'm trying to find."

Stephanie's eyebrow quirked slightly, not believing that pathetic excuse for a lie-and she was a little insulted that Sasha thought she'd just buy it and let it go so easily. "I thought we agreed to stop bottling things in, Ash? Tell me what's going on it that head of yours? Please?"

Sasha groaned lowly, a common noise she made when she was getting annoyed but on the inside, she felt warm. She felt warm that Stephanie was pushing the issue so much, and often, but Sasha still struggled to let those walls down.

Fearing that if she did, Stephanie would see how damaged she really was and would leave her behind...it's happened before.

That was a hurt that Sasha never wanted to feel ever again. And as much as she wanted to trust Stephanie...it was hard.

"I'm just having an off day today, Steph, it'll pass I promise."

"Is it the tour?"

Was it? Sasha shook her head, "No, I don't think so...I just woke up feeling shitty. It happens…"

Stephanie studied Sasha closely, trying to gauge how honest Sasha was being with her and after a couple of months of them basically living together, she picked up more than a few of Sasha's tales, but accepted the younger woman's answer this time. "You'll tell me if it becomes something more, right?"

Sasha nodded, smiling somewhat adjusting her glasses that she rarely wore but her contacts had been irritating her lately so she had no choice, "Yep. Scouts honor."

Stephanie made a face, "Scouts honor my ass, Banks. Get some rest. Last thing I wanna deal with is a grouchier Sasha."

"Whatever...Night mother hen," Sasha whispered, teasing and Stephanie mumbled something as she got comfortable again, and Sasha could've sworn Stephanie said something about a 'child'...and immature. And driving her crazy.

She'd take it as a compliment though.

Of course though, Sasha attempting to sleep didn't last very long at all. So Sasha grabbed her PSVita case, her own blanket and carefully eased her way past Stephanie and began exploring the plane. It was huge and a two story, so she should be able to find a nice little corner or something to settle in and play until her game died.

She didn't want her grumbling and constant button tapping to wake up Stephanie, the woman needed her sleep more than anyone. Sasha didn't appreciate what Stephanie did for the company until now. After watching the WWE heiress work behind the scenes. All of the meetings that took hours and the long sometimes sleepless nights that Stephanie put in with creative.

It made Sasha appreciate Stephanie a lot more than she did before. Especially now that Stephanie more or less took her into her personal care. Stephanie was the modern day Superwoman in Sasha's mind. And her friend.

On her journey to find a corner, Sasha spotted Bayley, who was wide awake, because of the unmistakable red hair of Becky who was sitting right next to her. And Charlotte who was sitting in the aisle seat. All three women were wide awake, as with most of the other wrestlers who had slept in the terminal while waiting for their flight.

Sash was just about to make a quick getaway but Bayley chose that moment to look up and she looked directly at Sasha, eyes lighting up.

Bayley smiled at Sasha but Sasha still hesitated, seriously thinking about turning around but then Bayley waved her over and Becky smiled at her while Charlotte just glared at her.

And the way Charlotte was looking at her now? Was exactly the same look everyone else had given her during the Paige incident except there were harsh words that followed...it made Sasha shudder and pull the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

Sasha could feel some nasty glares sent her way but she was an expert at ignoring them now, and kept her focus on the three women looking at her expectantly.

Make some friends, Sasha heard in Stephanie's voice...which was easy enough because Stephanie was always telling her that anyway.

But did Sasha wanna make friends with these three? The same three who abandoned her when she needed them the most? But Sasha's life was so busy (purposely) that she didn't have time to meet people outside of the company. It was her own doing, really.

She would either have to remain accepting of her solitude or take Stephanie and her therapists advice to make friends, and maybe even offer forgiveness. Sasha truly didn't want to, but she knew she would have to.

And plus Bayley was the only person Sasha knew that could game as long and as hard as she could.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Sasha made her way towards the trio, and how convenient that there was an empty seat by the window, right next to Becky who smiled at her.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Sasha shook her head, keeping her focus on Becky and Bayley, "No...I'm bored."

"Same here, dude...wanna go again?" Bayley held up her own portable game and Sasha's lips twitched as she bit back a tired smile. Bayley was addicted to video games as she was still it seemed.

"Sure whatever...mind if I sit?"

Becky patted the empty seat next to her welcomingly, "Not a bloody bit, love. C'mon."

Finally, Sasha looked at Charlotte with a raised eyebrow which was returned in kind. The two bitter rivals had a stare down that lasted eons (in reality it was only 3 seconds) before Charlotte sighed heavily and stood to let Sasha in.

"Thank you, Flair."

"You're welcome, Banks." Charlotte responded just as tersely, well a little more than Sasha. Sasha brushed past Charlotte quickly and took her seat, holding her blanket tighter around her shoulders. Thankful that she was small enough to curl up in her seat and actually be comfortable at the same time.

After a while, Becky set her book aside and leaned over a little into Sasha's space, but she was so preoccupied with her game that she either didn't notice or didn't care too much.

"What are you two playin' around with now?"

"Call of duty."

"Oh."

Sasha just grunted in response.

"Why are ya layin in the grass? I thought ya were supposed to shoot the bad guys?"

"You are," Sasha mumbled, "I'm a sniper so I'm hiding and watching Bayley's back (Charlotte scoffed at that and was promptly ignored) while she gets into position to get the disk drive."

"It's a mission." Bayley supplied from Becky's otherside, "Also, Sasha, if you can maybe shoot this guy before he sees me behind the corner...thanks."

Sasha rolled her eyes, and took her carefully aimed shot in the game, "I'm upping my headshot game...thanks."

"I'm so glad my life means so much to you." Bayley shot back and Becky was almost worried they'd get into an argument but Sasha just chuckled.

She began moving her character to a different spot and Becky figured that this was just how gamers talked to each other.

She also figured this was the best thing that Bayley has ever done...reconnect with Sasha via video games. It was easy to forget that Sasha was a digital nerd. Sasha Banks and video games wasn't something that most folks would put in a sentence together, but yet here she was.

"Huh. Maybe I should get one of these myself. What do you say Char? Wanna make this a thing?"

"Video games are for children."

"Ah. Right." Becky deadpanned, glaring slightly before turning back to Sasha's screen.

"She would've gotten us all killed anyways," Sasha mumbled just loud enough for Becky to hear. And Becky laughed quietly.

"I'm surprised you're still finding the time to play these games, love." No one reacted to Becky's term of endearment towards Sasha except for Charlotte and she was seeing a little bit of green and red.

"Uh, yeah. It's a nice break from reality and it really helps me sometimes...it's fun." Sasha mentally slapped herself for the slip.

Charlotte was instantly curious about that comment but she wouldn't dare ask. Her past with Sasha was rockier, especially recently, but Becky didn't have those same reservations, "Helps you? Helps you how?"

Sasha shrugged, but she didn't offer a verbal answer and Becky didn't push. She didn't want to scare the poor girl off so soon. They were just getting her back after all, but Sasha's slip wouldn't leave her mind for a good while, if ever.

A few hours later…

Bayley was still wide awake but Sasha was fast asleep and she was leaning on Becky, with her blanket wrapped snugly around her shoulders. Becky didn't mind...it was the first time she's seen The Legit Boss so unguarded and at peace with something.

Even back on NXT, Sasha wasn't this comfortable around them. And with everything that happened, she never really got a chance to learn how to be. The whole Paige incident turned everything upside down for all of them but it was worse for Sasha, Becky knew. Especially between her and Charlotte. Neither Becky or Bayley knew what went down between them, but the aftermath was nasty.

Well, until Sasha officially ended their beef at Backlash when she caught Charlotte's contract.

Becky turned her head slightly, looking at Charlotte. And Charlotte continued to read her book until she just wasn't anymore, "What are you looking at, Lynch?"

"You should talk to this one, Char." Becky finally said, keeping her voice low, "Have a lot in common, and a lot of bad blood to mop up."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm fine with you and Bayley being all buddy buddy with her," Charlotte mocked, "But don't try and force me to do it either."

"No one is forcing you to do anything," Bayley cut in, talking just as quietly, "You two are like the top powerhouses that's leading the women's division right now...and have great in ring chemistry."

"So? It can stay in the ring, where it belongs and nowhere else." Charlotte argues, putting her book away in her travel bag.

"So the likes of Nia Jax and Alexa Bliss can pick ya both apart individually?" Becky shot back, eyebrow raised because Charlotte knew what Becky was saying was true. "You two would be a strong front together...in and out of the ring."

Charlotte had said those same words herself not too long ago, when she was attempting to get Sasha back on their side by forcing the woman's hand and that tactic backfired in the worst way possible.

And that it would be all her fault. (Just like it was her fault that Sasha left them in the first place.)

Bayley and Becky told her as much and Charlotte didn't listen. Over confident that Sasha was still the same Sasha and she was.

But then she wasn't at the same time.

There was something different about Sasha. And it took Charlotte until it was too late to figure it out. Sasha still had that anger, but she was controlling it now. And that had been Charlotte's down fall...she banked (pun not intended) too much on Sasha's untamed rage.

It didn't help that Sasha embarrassed her the next night too, and let her keep her job. Becoming the bigger person that no one saw coming...being the bigger person Charlotte had no intentions of being had she won.

"You should at least try, Char." Bayley said with a shrug, "Because I have a really good feeling that Sasha's gonna be my best friend and I want you two at least say hi and bye without wanting to throw punches at each other."

"Wait a minute, love...your best friend? Puhlease. She's gonna be my best friend."

Bayley rolled her eyes, "You can have more than 1, Becs."

"I wanna be her only one." Was all Becky said, and Bayley rolled her eyes as did Charlotte.

"Do what you want, but don't be surprised when she stabs you in the back. Both of you. She did it before, she'll do it again. Once a snake, always a snake!"

"She didn't...we did." Bayley glared, her cheerful demeanor losing its light. "We fucked up our friendship with her by listening to you!"

"I didn't do a damn thing," Charlotte hissed angrily, "And you can't stab anyone in the back if they were already a backstabber to begin with, Bayley. Sasha will never change, and you two need to be careful. Especially now that she's in good with Stephanie. I was right about her then and I'm still right about her now!"

"Ahem."

All three nearly broke their necks looking up and saw the one and only Stephanie McMahon standing there and she looked tired and less than pleased to be standing where she was currently standing.

"Uh, hi Steph." Bayley smiled and both Becky and Charlotte and anyone else who was awake to hear that greeting, winced.

"First," Stephanie's frown deepened as she crossed her arms, "It's Ms. McMahon to you, Bayley, thank you."

"Oh...uh, sorry?"

Stephanie was exhausted but she still had woken up to check on Sasha. Only to find her missing. And Stephanie was in a mood. And when she overheard the tail end of Charlotte's little rant, Stephanie forgoed any thoughts of leaving Sasha with the group.

She didn't want Charlotte's negativity to feed Sasha's already grouchy mood. Plus, Stephanie didn't like the way Charlotte was bad mouthing Sasha when she clearly didn't even know her.

"Please wake her up, Becky."

Becky looked down at Sasha who was still snoring happily away on her shoulder then back to their irritated boss, "She just went down, though, I'm sure whatever it is that you need, Steph, that it can wait, yeah? Poor lass is tired."

"Oh fuck…" someone whispered behind them, everything around them going deathly quiet, even Charlotte and Bayley remained completely still.

Stephanie pressed her lips together tightly, glaring at Becky who met her gaze easily, "Becky, I don't have the time or patience to deal with 'The Man' right now, and you should do well to remember whose name is on your precious little paychecks."

Becky resisted the urge to shrug, not wanting to disturb Sasha's sleep but she was more than willing to rise up to Stephanie's unspoken challenge.

"Oh I'm aware, and I don't care. Sasha is sleepin' and when she wakes up, I'll pass along yer message. Okay? Okay."

Charlotte looked at Becky as if she lost her goddamn mind and Bayley was just proud, in secret of course. And Charlotte was just utterly confused.

Why the hell was Becky defending someone who was more than likely to stab her in the back and was already in good with the business?

Charlotte couldn't wrap her head around it and she wasn't sure that she liked that Becky was stepping in for Sasha, especially when Sasha didn't seem like she would really need any protection against Stephanie. Stephanie was Sasha's protection.

Stephanie chuckled but she was far from amused.

"Lynch, this is your final warning-"

"I get those a lot, lass, is that-"

"Stop," Sasha said groggily, eyes narrowed into slits as she had just woken up and she sat up a little, "Geez, you guys are loud…I'm up, Steph."

And someone somewhere was waiting for Stephanie to correct Sasha but that correction never came.

"Good let's go." Stephanie said curtly, taking a step back as Charlotte rose from her chair so that Sasha had room to get out.

Becky stood as well, blocking Sasha's exit though she was so damn tall she had to crane her neck a little, "You gonna be okay goin' with the devil, Sasha?" She asked quietly, still not liking the way that Stephanie disregarded Sasha's clear exhaustion and need for sleep just because Sasha was out of her sight.

Sasha, taken aback by Becky's sudden concern and extremely close proximity, just stared up at the Irish woman, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"I Uh...I-yeah? She's just...protective."

She knew how much Stephanie encouraged her to make friends, and Stephanie wouldn't do this lightly but Sasha knew she had a good reason even if she herself didn't know why. She would be asking about it later, no doubt.

And she honestly didn't mean to fall asleep but Becky's shoulder was just so damn comfortable. And she was warm and smelled like pumpkin spice.

"It's fine." Sasha mumbled, feeling more than one pair of eyes on the scene that Becky and Stephanie caused.

"Alright, love, if yer sure. Ya can always come back after, okay?"

Sasha nodded, but she wouldn't be back. She was too embarrassed. And finally Becky did back down and Sasha made her way out of the row and nodded to Bayley at the last minute before walking away but Stephanie remained behind, still pissed at Becky.

"If you ever, ever...interrupt and challenge me like that again, Rebecca, you will regret it within an inch of your career."

With that Stephanie walked away, and Charlotte looked down at Becky who looked completely unbothered, "What the fuck was that?!"

Becky shrugged, pulling out her phone and headphones, "I don't know yet." But that was a bold faced lie.

Becky didn't like the hold Stephanie had over Sasha. She didn't understand it, despite Charlotte's narrow minded prejudice against Sasha, Becky knew that Sasha's Boss persona was just a front. She's observed Sasha long enough to see the cracks in her armor, and Becky was worried that Sasha was being taken advantage of by Stephanie.

She wasn't there for Sasha for the first time, and that was a big regret that Becky had no intentions of repeating.

* * *

**Sasha's trying to open back up with Stephanie's help but it's hard but who knows...Sasha just might have another Knight in her corner. One who probably never left.**

**Also, a little closer look into Charlotte's character as well. It's not all glamour and Flair. (Sorry that was horrible lmao)**

**-Sith**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything WWE related.**

* * *

Sasha pestered Stephanie repeatedly until the older woman _finally _told her why she did what she did on the plane. Sasha has, for the most part, been avoiding the Horsewomen, and the rest of the roster (big surprise there), for three days now. She wasn't even surprised by any of it, but maybe a little disappointed.

Of course with Stephanie, avoiding her wasn't as easy. She shared a hotel room with the woman and she had to interact with her, but Sasha had no real reason to run from Stephanie and avoid talking to her. Sasha could privately admit that she enjoyed Stephanie's company overall.

Sasha was sitting comfortably on a crate, playing on her game wearing her ring gear with her title belt sitting right next to her.

Sasha _had _the urge to seek out Bayley, to see if she wanted to play for a little bit but she didn't want to come off as a total nerd or something. Or make it seem that _all _she did was play video games if she wasn't doing promos or wrestling.

Even if those things were true. And then some. Everyone was still buzzing on about Becky stepping up to Stephanie on her behalf and Sasha didn't want to fuel that gossip hive anymore than it already was.

Because she wasn't even sure herself why Becky did it, and Sasha wasn't even sure why she even kept thinking about it and feeling butterflies when she did.

"Sasha!"

Sasha nearly jumped out of her skin, and looked up to see who had called her like they knew her like that though by the accent, she knew it could be only one person.

"Oh. It's just you."

Becky frowned a little at Sasha's tone but she wouldn't let it bother her, she knew Sasha Banks had a lot of layers like an onion. "Yeah it's just me," Becky shot back sarcastically, "Y'know, for the most sought out champion in the company, you're one tough woman to track down, Sasha."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "For a reason…what do you want? Whoa! Hey, what the hell are you doing?!"

Becky moved Sasha's title belt aside, and hopped up on the crate right next to the champ and held up a neat little heavy looking white bag with a goofy smile. And Sasha couldn't help but be insanely curious, despite her uncertainty.

"Okay. I'll bite...what the hell is in that bag?"

"Oh? This bag here, you ask?" Becky said, and Sasha rolled her eyes at Becky's corniness but she did reluctantly crack a smile, "Well, my purple haired darlin'! This…" Becky reached into the bag and pulled out a box. And Sasha's eyes widened comically when she saw what it was and Becky cackled just a little.

"Becky? You were serious about that?"

Becky nodded eagerly, setting the bag aside and turning the box this way and that, "Yeah, I was! Damn thing is heavier than I expected though. And pricey."

Sasha took the box gently from the redhead and Becky tried not to preen at how impressed Sasha seemed to be, "Wow, I _am _kinda impressed, Lynch. You're taking a step in the right direction."

"Awesome," Becky smirked, taking back the box and began opening it, "I even got that game you and Bayley are obsessed with, yeah? I'm a newbie to the club, but teach me your ways, Jedi Master?"

Sasha gave Becky a look, eyebrow raised, "My ways aren't for the weak, Padawan. I dabble with the dark side."

Becky perked up a little at Sasha playing along flawlessly, and turned on the game, "I live for a little bit of danger, the dark side doesn't scare me."

"It should." Sasha said, turning back to her own game, "Alright, Lynch, let's link up and get you button smashing like a pro."

"Yeah, let's do this."

If Sasha was curious about why Becky came to her and not Bayley, she didn't ask and Becky didn't seem inclined to explaining herself.

* * *

"Where the heck have you been?" Bayley asked Becky the moment she walked into the hotel room, not bothering to look up from the TV show she found half an hour ago.

"Oh, uh, was just...hanging around with the roster." Becky said, rubbing the back of her neck as she set her bag down on her bed, "Y'know how it goes."

Bayley shrugged, nodding, "Yeah, was a good match you and Sasha had tonight too, pretty smooth. How's your face though? She slaps pretty hard."

Becky smirked, knowing that Sasha only slapped her because Becky killed her character twice on a friendly fire technicality. The third time it happened, Becky just wanted to press Sasha's buttons.

"Why are you smirking?" Charlotte asked, coming out of the bathroom, freshly showered, "I told you both that your so called new friend was a backstabber.""

Becky gave Charlotte a look, not appreciating Sasha being called a backstabber, especially when she wasn't around to defend herself, "Oi, calm down. It was just a pissy slap. Barely felt it."

"You're defending her?" Charlotte drawled, arms crossed, "You sure you don't have a concussion?"

"You're being a little unfair, Char," Bayley cut in before the two could start bickering, "Look, we get that you're still not over the Backlash loss, but if Sasha was really _that _bad, do you really think she would've given your contract back? After all of that?"

Becky nodded, agreeing with Bayley, "Give her a chance, Charlotte. Actually, I have a better idea. Let's invite Boss out bowling. We're going tomorrow night anyway. It'll be nice."

Charlotte sighed heavily, though on the inside she felt a lot different than she was showing, because on the inside she was panicking a little bit, "And if she was bringing Stephanie, oh excuse me,_Ms. McMahon _? Will it still be nice? Last time I checked, Becky. You almost got fired. On a plane."

Becky sat on her bed, waving away Charlotte's comment, "Jedi Master is my friend, I will be fine."

Charlotte and Bayley looked at each other, confused, and then looked back at Becky, "Jedi _who _?"

**_Meanwhile…_**

"Sasha you have to be more careful when you're flying around the ring like a damn monkey!" Stephanie fussed, checking on Sasha's medically wrapped elbow like a worried mother hen.

Hell, she _was _a worried mother hen but Sasha wasn't even paying her any attention because she was too busy texting on her phone with her free hand. And Stephanie couldn't help but realize that after all this time, she's never seen Sasha text anyone before.

"Sasha?"

"Huh."

"You're texting."

Sasha stopped and looked at Stephanie, a little wide eyed and she was blushing a little bit, and Stephanie wish she could take a picture of the moment.

"Yeah I'm...yeah I am." Sasha looked back at her phone then back to Stephanie as she set the device down, "I was invited to bowling and drinks tomorrow night?"

"Really? That's great Ash, with who?"

"Becky invited me." Sasha waited for Stephanie's reaction, much like a child would their parents.

Stephanie's other eyebrow joined its twin that was high on her forehead, remembering her little tiff with Becky on the plane. She hadn't been a fan of Becky "The Man" Lynch but she'd never had an issue with the woman until then. And Stephanie ultimately decided that she didn't much like her any more or any less than she did before.

But she wasn't surprised that she and Sasha were friends, though she expected Sasha and Bayley to have that connection. And as much as Stephanie wanted to stick it to Becky somehow, someway, if she was Sasha's friend, Stephanie wouldn't stand in the way of that because of her own personal preferences.

For Sasha's sake, she would hold her McMahon temper in check.

"Just Becky? Is it a date?" Stephanie decided to test the waters, remembering how Becky stepped in the line of fire for Sasha and checked on her before she let Sasha leave with her.

"Oh my god, no! It's just me and the horsewomen!" Sasha rolled her eyes, grumbling and pulling her arm away.

Stephanie laughed, following Sasha out of the bathroom, "You know it's okay, right? If you did date a woman."

Sasha groaned, falling back on her bed, bouncing a little, "Story of my life. I'm not ashamed," Sasha said after a few seconds, "I just...don't find anyone that interests me a lot. They always want something from me or can't handle me."

Stephanie nodded, completely understanding, "When you do, not if but _when _, you find that one person, you'll know it."

"I don't think I wanna find that person." Sasha confessed quietly, more to herself than to Stephanie.

Stephanie shrugged, shaking her head, "Sometimes, you don't have a choice. They just find you instead."

* * *

Stephanie and Sasha were sitting side by side on the sofa in the hotel suites living room. Both of them just finished a light meal and now Sasha was just watching ESPN-WWE while Stephanie sent out emails from her iPad.

It was still early in the night despite them both having early starts in the morning, they were used to it by now. Stephanie just happened to look up when the ESPN-WWE talk panel went to commercial and an NXT commercial popped up, making her smile a bit and glance at the young woman sitting next to her.

"Miss it?"

Sasha returned Stephanie's smile, shrugging softly, "Sometimes...I think about NXT every now and then. The good and the bad."

"Yet you always turn down our offers to send you back for a week to help train the upcoming talents."

Sasha made a face, "Yeah I know, I miss it but I don't think I'm ready to go back just yet."

Stephanie was quiet for a little while before she simply set her tablet aside and turned on the sofa to face Sasha, giving Sasha her full undivided attention. "Sasha, what happened back at NXT? With you and the other horsewomen?"

"We grew apart, shit happens. But...I'm working on forgiveness so it's all good, right?"

"Right," Stephanie wasn't sure if she actually agreed though, "But how can you forgive them if you can't or won't even talk about what happened?"

"Because it's…" Sasha blinked and breathed in and out deeply, "Because it's not important anymore and moving forward is important, that's what Dr. Johnson said."

"What if it was important to me?"

Sasha looked at Stephanie then, doubtful, "Why would it? Why can't you just let this go, Steph?"

"Because it obviously hurt you so much that you shut down on the rest of the world, Sasha. Whatever happened, you've purposely isolated yourself—and yes, you've completely embodied B.O.S.S., but Sasha? Whatever it was...it made you hide yourself away for more than a year. And I need to know, sweetheart."

"I—"

"Because if you don't tell me, then I'm going to ask Charlotte because I _know _she knows something if she's not directly responsible."

Sasha scoffed, "Then go freaking ask her then! Why are you bothering me so much?!"

"Because your side of the story is more important and what I care for the most. If there is any hazing going on in my goddamn locker rooms, it's my responsibility to fix it and fix it promptly...no matter how long ago it was." Stephanie added softy when she saw Sasha wiping away quiet tears.

Stephanie was tempted to move closer to Sasha and bring her in her arms to comfort her but Stephanie knew Sasha well enough to know that _this _is when she needed her space the most. And that crowding her was a bad idea. But when Sasha was quiet for too long, Stephanie knew that she was going to have to guide this conversation.

She reached over and plucked the remote from Sasha's rather tight grip and turned off the TV. Stephanie studied Sasha for a moment, seeing how tense she was but she seemed ready for something, determined really.

"Did you get...hazed Sasha?"

When no immediate answer came forth, Stephanie pressed again, knowing that this was her only chance of getting to the bottom of that chip on Sasha's shoulder.

"Sasha, please answer the question...did you get hazed on NXT?"

"Everyone gets hazed," Sasha mumbled so low Stephanie barely heard her.

"Did you?"

Sasha pressed her lips together, wiping away more tears that were now coming through more freely, "_ No _," her voice was soft and cracked, "I was beaten down."

Stephanie was having a difficult time holding her temper, but somehow for Sasha, she was holding on tightly as she could. Because Stephanie knew that if she blew up, Sasha was going to shut down and never revisit this truth ever again.

"Did it have anything to do with Paige?"

"It had _everything _to do with Paige," she whimpered, finally starting to break down as a sob broke through, "I-I didn't do it on purpose, I swear, it was an accident! It was our spot! She wanted that stupid spot to help me build up my heel character! And-and I even tried to help her and stop the match but the ref was _so stupid _!"

Sasha was getting louder but Stephanie didn't dare shush her, they both needed Sasha to finally, _finally, _get this off her chest...and Stephanie mentally had a pen and paper ready for names to fine and fire.

Sasha sniffled, taking the offered tissue "I told her I was sorry and she forgave me! But no one else would, they t-treated me like shit and the only friends I had left were the Horsewomen, for a while at least. They were getting harassed for being my friend and I felt so bad and I tried to leave the group Steph, I did, I really did!"

"Breathe, Sasha, what happened, honey?"

Sasha didn't respond immediately, unable to hold eye contact with Stephanie and she was now staring down at the coffee table, "I...I don't know...Charlotte she…" Sasha stopped cold, realizing what she was doing but Stephanie wasn't going to let her stop now.

"Sasha, tell me. What the hell did Charlotte do?"

Sasha closed her eyes, "Charlotte asked me on a date."

Stephanie was waiting to hear the worst and got something completely unexpected, "She...I..._ excuse me?"_

Sasha grinned but it wasn't amused, just resigned, "Before we turned into mortal enemies, I liked Charlotte once upon a time, like super liked her and I think she liked me back because we...kissed a few times but it never went further than that, cause, you know, time?"

"Oh," Stephanie was still trying to grasp that Charlotte and Sasha _might've _had a thing.

"Two weeks after Paige was hospitalized and two weeks of the Horsewomen getting hazed and taunted, Charlotte asked me on a date. And I said yes. It was the most positive thing for us, well me, during that time…"

"What happened next?" Stephanie was terrified to ask.

"Wasn't the best first date I've ever had...long story short, she led me into a locker room towards the back of the arena...and that's when The Boss was fully born." Sasha shrugged, laughing slightly, sniffling again, "Worst fucking night of my life."

"Did Charlotte…?"

"No, but she took me to who wanted to do it."

"The concussion and those bruises weren't from training and you being clumsy...was it?"

"No," Sasha mumbled, shaking her head, "I didn't get my memories of that night back until 3 days later…"

"Oh god, Ash, I'm _so _sorry baby," Stephanie couldn't resist anymore, she pulled Sasha tightly into her arms and she held Sasha tightly as she cried on her sweater, her lithe body shaking.

"Sasha...did Becky and Bayley have anything to do with this? Did they know?"

Sasha quickly shook her head no but she shrugged immediately afterwards. And Stephanie held her tighter. _Fuck. _

And so now all of the puzzle pieces came together for Stephanie and all of it made sense now, Charlotte and Sasha's feud made sense now. Sasha's reluctance to join the Horsewoman again made fucking sense now. Stephanie wasn't going to ask Sasha for names...Sasha's already said enough.

She told her one and that was one too many involved already.

It was Charlotte's turn to answer a few of Stephanie's question, because the CBO knew that she only had half of the story.

* * *

**I love all the drama. Don't hate Charlotte though.**

**-Sith**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don own anything WWE related. More drama in this chapter kinda, Becky/Sasha going in the right direction...truths are close to the surface.**

* * *

It's been such a long time since Sasha has been to a bowling alley. As an adult, she doesn't even remember, but they were mostly memories from when she was a child and her mom had taken her and her brother bowling. When they could actually afford to.

But none of those places were as nice as this one. It was jam packed with people but the place was huge so they weren't like shoulder to shoulder. But there was an arcade, an actual food court equipped with a bar, a laser tag section and there was rock climbing! And go karts in the back!

Sasha couldn't help but bounce on her toes a little bit and Charlotte noticed, since she was standing right next to her behind Becky and Bayley as they stood in line to get their passes.

Charlotte was a little grouchy that Becky really did invite Sasha (but forever thankful that Stephanie didn't join them) but she knew that Bayley was right. Sasha was going to be around, whether the girl wanted to or not, and she'd have to get over it sooner or later.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how good are you at bowling?"

Sasha snapped around from her ogling at the massive arcade place, and looked up at Charlotte. Surprised that the woman was even acknowledging that she existed, and that it wasn't even an insult.

After her full blown confession to Stephanie last night about the chip on her shoulder, Sasha didn't want to go bowling with the Horsewomen anymore. She didn't want to be around Charlotte, but Stephanie was quick to remind Sasha that she was trying to forgive and insisted that she go.

(Sasha had no idea that Stephanie was in full McMahon mode now).

It took Sasha a few seconds to come up with a response that wasn't a Charlotte exclusive insult.

"Uh...oh, it's been awhile, so I don't really know yet."

Charlotte nodded, "Believe it or not, Bayley can't bowl either. You're gonna be on my team, Banks. Becky is about as good as I am, and I have a feeling you're slightly better than Bayley."

"Hey!" Bayley turned around, feigning offense while Becky just eyed Charlotte from the corner of her eye, wondering where the hell her change of heart came from…

"Don't listen to her, Sasha, I'm a very decent bowler."

Becky scoffed, "Bowlin' into other folks' lanes isn't decent, Bay, it's terrible!"

"It was one time." Bayley glared at Becky.

"One time too many," Charlotte smirked, "we have the next two days off, how about some friendly wagers?"

Becky and Bayley looked at each other warily, knowing how competitive Charlotte can and will get, even at a damn kids place and Sasha was just trying to figure out where this extra friendly Charlotte was coming from.

It made her feel weird and a little uncomfortable. But Sasha didn't want to make the night awkward so she just smiled politely. And mentally cursed Stephanie again for making her come.

Sasha was tempted to poke the bear but she was here to make friends, not enemies. Though she was absolutely sure that she'd never be friends with Charlotte Flair ever again.

"Alright, Flair…" Sasha edged carefully, noting the looks Bayley and Becky shared, plus she was also aware of how Charlotte could be, "What do you propose I kick your ass in tonight?"

"Oooooh." Bayley laughed, and Becky was just smiling, for more than one reason. But she was also cautious, Charlotte was up to something but Becky didn't know what.

"Oh, Little Sasha," Charlotte mocked playfully, flipping her hair, "Just some friendly competition, losers buy dinner in the next city."

"Sounds like we're pairin' up, then. Alright!" Becky wrapped her arm around Sasha's shoulders, "I call dibs on Boss."

"We paired up earlier," Charlotte said, eyebrow raised but Becky just shrugged it off.

"That was for an old bet, this is a new one. New bet, new partners."

Charlotte gave Becky a sketchy look, a look that no one but Sasha missed, and Bayley cleared her throat and sidled up next to Charlotte, nudging her arm, "That's fine, you two are going down anyway. So are we doing this or what?"

Charlotte looked away from Becky, "Fine."

"Good," Sasha said, completely oblivious to what just happened quite literally over her head, "What are the stipulations for this one?"

"Losers buy dinner in the next city...and," Charlotte held up a finger, not yet finished, "Loser also have to wear the winners merch for a month."

"Ha!" Sasha scoffed, rolling her eyes, "just so happens my new merch is on the shelves, so you both better be ready to match it."

Charlotte snorted, "As if. You're on, Boss."

Bayley shook her head, "This just turned into a war. Didn't it?"

"Yep," Becky confirmed, keeping her arm around Sasha's shoulders, and oddly enough Sasha didn't seem to mind and Becky didn't feel like moving it. "But it's a war The Boss and The Man will win."

"Oh, I like that. The BossMan strikes again."

Becky made a noise of approval, "We're totally talking to Stephanie about that later."

Sasha smiled and carefully wrapped her arm around Becky's waist, not sure if that would be okay or not, but Becky just smiled and pulled her closer, hoping to help Sasha relax.

Bayley grinned, "Alright bitches, let's get this thing started!"

* * *

"I thought you said couldn't bowl!" Charlotte exclaimed when Sasha hit her third strike in a row, and Becky high fived her partner.

Sasha shrugged, somehow pulling off the innocent look that no one in the group would be foolish enough to fall for, "Oops? Uh, luck of the Irish?"

Bayley burst out laughing, finishing off her slice of pizza, "Alright time to hit it with a Bayley home run guys!"

"This is bowling!" Becky laughed, making room for Sasha to sit down next to her and Charlotte being Charlotte couldn't help but immediately notice how cozy Becky and Sasha were getting with each other.

"Alright, Sasha, aside from being deceptively good at bowling, what else are you good at?"

"You wanna hear my list of arcade accomplishments?"

"It's been a while, so yes," Charlotte leaned forward in her seat, "I wanna know my chances tonight."

There was something in Charlotte's tone that sparked interest in Becky and while she kept eyes on Bayleys progress, her ears were trained on the two next to her.

"Well," Sasha started, moving her shoulders back and forth, "The Boss has many many talents...and beating you is one of them."

Surprisingly, Charlotte's smile just grew, "Guess I better be on my toes then."

"I guess you better." Sasha shot back easily, "I'm small but I'm fast. Remember that."

"I know your physical capabilities quite well, Banks. Don't worry, I know. I've handled it before. You're not winning tonight."

"Oi, Charlotte, it's your turn." Becky cut in, not liking the double meaning coming from Charlotte and the blonde just winked and got up from her seat.

Sasha looked at Becky, "She's so going down."

Becky smirked, feeding off of Sasha's excited energy rather than let her irritation for Charlotte get in her way. She had no idea what was going on with Charlotte tonight. Becky and Bayley had been fully prepared to be a buffer between the two women.

And yet, here they were chatting and...flirting? Becky was positive that Sasha wasn't flirting with Charlotte but Charlotte was definitely flirting with Sasha. And Becky was moderately irritated with not only Charlotte but at herself.

She had no rights to Sasha. They were just beginning to be friends for crying out loud. She wasn't going to ruin that because she seemed to develop a little fondness for the champ. But damn.

It was easier said than done...and in such a short amount of time, Becky's found herself liking Sasha. She's always liked the woman from a distance and now that she was close enough to actually get burned by Sasha's fire, Becky wanted more.

"Becky?" Sasha nudged the redhead, who was staring at her but she wasn't really looking at her and she was a million miles away. "Becky!"

"Hmm? Yeah? What I miss?"

Sasha smiled, "It's your turn."

Becky turned and looked, and sure enough she spaced out long enough to lose track of time. She popped her knuckles dramatically, "Alright, alright. Here comes another strike baby!"

Bayley excused herself to the restroom, leaving just Charlotte and Sasha at the table with wings and pizza between them. It was the first time all night that either of them have been left quite literally alone despite Becky being just a few feet away.

And out of nowhere, Sasha's anxiety spiked alarmingly high when she realized that both of her safety nets were nowhere near her. She felt her pulse quicken and Sasha felt queasy.

"You're actually having fun tonight."

_Leave me alone, leave me alone._..Sasha's jaw ticked, but she kept her gaze on the redhead, "Becky and Bayley are good company and fun."

Sasha was doing her best to keep a lid on her anger and sadness. Ever since Stephanie pulled teeth to get her to talk, Sasha's been a whole new plane of emotions. The sort of emotions that have been locked up and festering for too long.

"Yeah, they are." Charlotte smirked, she could agree to that, "It's good to have you back, Banks. We..._I've_ missed you a lot."

"You have a funny way of showing it, Charlotte."

Charlotte sighed, leaning forward on the table, "I know, and I'm sorry...hopefully we can laugh about it later, right? Every friendship—"

"Laugh about _what_ exactly? And what are you even sorry for?" Sasha snapped, turning her glare to the blonde sitting across from her, tired of keeping up her facade with Charlotte.

"Are you sorry for making my life hell when you conned me into getting jumped? Or when you proceeded to try tear me down on the main roster repeatedly?! Which one is it?!"

"I-I…"

Charlotte's mouth hung open, Sasha's unexpected outburst caught her by surprise and Charlotte was almost afraid that someone heard her. Sasha gave no indication that she actually remembered what happened on NXT...Charlotte remembered hearing that Sasha had been pulled from in ring action for two weeks because she had a concussion and mild memory loss.

And when she returned, it was like...it was like nothing ever happened but Sasha wasn't the same Sasha that any of them had remembered. She came back with a fire that burned so hot and so bright that no one could get close to her. And Sasha never looked back.

However, before Charlotte could respond to any of those accusations, Becky plopped back down next to Sasha with a wide smile and immediately had her arm over Sasha's shoulders.

"What I miss?" She asked, plucking a wing off of Sasha's plate.

* * *

"I'm glad ya had a great time tonight, Sash." Becky said when the elevator doors closed at their hotel, Becky offering to walk Sasha to her room after Charlotte and Bayley got off on their floor, "Thanks for comin'"

"Thanks for inviting me," Sasha smiled, a little shyly and Becky just smiled, feeling as if she were seeing a side of The Boss that very very few got to witness.

"I know it couldn't have been easy, love, with Charlotte and all, but I enjoyed your company tonight and would love to do it again."

Sasha laughed, "You mean a night of friendly competitions involving a bunch of kid games?"

"Which we totally kicked their arses in tonight, by the way, thank you very much."

"What would I be if not a winner," Sasha mocked using a royal voice and bowing slightly.

"A damn beautiful loser." Becky said, hoping she didn't cross the line with Sasha so soon.

Sasha snorted, choosing not to respond to the genuine compliment because she didn't know how to, "So when is the next game night? I'll be ready."

Becky looked at Sasha, quietly taking a deep, confident breath, "Er, well, I-I don't know really but I meant...I was asking, another night with just us; me and you?"

"Me...and you?" The elevator stopped and the two stepped off but neither made a move to actually walk further down the empty hallway.

Becky rubbed the side of her neck nervously, "Uh, yes. It doesn't have to be an arcade but more like...okay, uh, we're gonna be in Dublin next week, and I would really love to er, show ya around and take ya out, Sasha."

Sasha stared at Becky, face clear of any emotion and Becky felt a cold sweat down her spine, but then Sasha blinked before she tilted her head to the side, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"I...I, yes I am. A romantic one in case I wasn't clear," Becky added nervously, because she still couldn't get a good read on the woman standing in front of her. Becky knew she should've waited until she was more than 30% sure that Sasha was into women...or other human beings.

But Becky couldn't wait, she saw Charlotte's interest in Sasha a mile away and Becky wanted to shoot her shot first. She hated to say it, but Sasha deserved better than Charlotte Flair, she deserves someone more.

Sasha has a fire that was unmatched but Becky felt that she could match Sasha's fire.

_If she said yes, dumbass._

"It's, it's totally okay if you wanna say no, I-it's probably too soon anyway. It's just...that...it's just that," Becky fiddled with her ear nervously, "You're beautiful, Sasha, I've always thought so...and you're rough around the edges but I like that about you. A lot, actually. I never got a chance back on NXT but I think I do now…"

Sasha remained quiet and Becky exhaled heavily, nervously and continued.

"Beneath all that hardness...you're a very nice person Sasha...and I just...wanted to shoot my shot with ya, love. But if you wanna say no, it's your right. I won't be offended. Not at all. I promise." _Just real disappointed..._

Sasha was blushing at the end of Becky's rambling, her thickened accent making it even worse (better), "I...well, I don't think I really want to say no. Not after all that."

Becky nearly swallowed her tongue, "Wh...no? I mean no, I mean you don't?"

Sasha shook her head and finally smiled at the obviously nervous woman, "I would love to but I don't really...date so I guess this would make me the Padawan now, huh?"

Becky laughed, relieved, more than relieved, "Nah, you're still my Jedi Master, love. I'll text you the details later on...if that was a yes?"

"I...answer me something first?" Something came back to Sasha from her talk with Stephanie the other day when she told the other woman everything. When Stephanie asked if Becky and Bayley knew about what Charlotte had done to her.

Becky looked nervous again but nodded anyway, "Anything, I'm your open book, Boss."

Sasha smiled quickly, taking a deep breath, "You're not gonna lead me into a dark room and have me jumped by ten people are you?"

Becky stopped and looked at Sasha strangely, it was such a weird thing to say, but Becky rolled with it anyway, "Sasha. If ten people wanna jump you, they're gonna have to get through The Man first and believe me, this Irish ass kicker ain't goin down so easily. Trust me?"

Sasha blinked and studied the redhead closely. Becky didn't know. When Sasha brought it up to Charlotte earlier that she knew and remembered after all this time, she froze and it was all over her face before she covered it up.

Becky was just confused and clueless. Becky didn't know, and if she didn't...Bayley didn't either.

And though Sasha suspected as much, it was such a relief to have it confirmed.

"Sasha? Did I miss something?" Becky could swear that she's been asking Sasha that all damn night.

"Yes," Sasha breathed out a laugh as she slowly linked her arm with Becky's, not elaborating and Becky simply chose not to ask. And so they made their way down to Sasha's hotel room as slowly as possible, neither wanting to end their night so soon.

* * *

**-Sith**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks!**

* * *

Stephanie's mind wanted to be on a direct warpath but logically, she knew that she would have to use a scalpel for a situation this sensitive especially given how much time has passed since the incident.

But it wasn't going to stop her from doing everything she could to bring Sasha a piece of mind about the whole thing. Because while Stephanie was aware that the Raw Women's champion was healing and coping with things she's bottled in for years on her time, this could be a huge part of that process.

Stephanie wasn't going to get Sasha involved in what she was about to do to her unknown (for now) assailants. Stephanie was going to do everything in her power, short of actually getting physical, and when that wasn't enough...she was going to let her money do the talking.

On Stephanie's laptop, a Skype call was coming through and she checked her watch with a smile before answering the video call. Stephanie purposely came to the arena four hours early because she knew that Sasha wouldn't dare be super on time for anything, not even work.

It was the company lawyer, Jessica and, HR, Kim. They were also Stephanie's friends outside of work. The video was a little blurry but it'll have to do.

"Ladies, thank you so much for granting me this meeting on such short notice."

"Of course, Stephanie, what can we do for you? Has something happened on the tour? Your email was cryptic?"

"Well," Stephanie sighed, unsure of where to start with all of this, "You two are aware that I'm traveling exclusively with one of my WWE superstars…"

"Yes, with Sasha," Kim hedged, eyebrows furrowing, "We went over this and the consequences that could follow. You signed off on it, did it finally backfire on you?"

"No." Stephanie tried not to glare at Kim, but ultimately failed, "Sasha and I are absolutely fine, but she's let some particularly disturbing things slip. Things that shouldn't be happening. Ever."

"Like what?" Jessica asked.

"Hazing."

"Ah," Jessica sighed, "That's such a juvenile thing to do and it is a crime, but misdemeanor, and no offense but what do you need me for, Stephanie? Technically, hazing isn't much of a crime."

"No, but it is when the victim is beaten so badly she loses her memory resulting from a concussion."

"Oh shit," Kim gasped and Jessica leaned away from the camera, shocked and disgusted.

"I know and I only have one name, the one who set it all in motion but I don't have the full story just yet and I don't want to confront the situation until I have all the cards in my hand. So, I'm launching a quiet investigation."

"You don't fully believe Sasha?"

Stephanie shook her head, "No, it's not that at all...Sasha has no reason to lie about this and...well you weren't there when she told me. Just know that she has the full weight of the McMahon name behind her."

"That's good enough for me." Kim said, knowing that Stephanie was a good judge of character.

"Me too," Jessica chimed in, "So what exactly do you need from us?"

* * *

Elsewhere...

Sasha was hitting the gym, mostly doing weight training with cardio being very last on her list. There were a few familiar faces in the gym but no one she personally knew.

Sasha's been at it for nearly an hour and a half now and she felt more energized than she felt tired. But she knew she had to hit the track before heading back to the hotel so she began packing up her gym bag.

"Leaving so soon, Boss? You just got here."

Sasha paused for a split second but continued with what she was doing, "What do you want, Flair?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, didn't have time to the other night."

"I honestly don't have too much to say to you," Sasha admitted, zipping up her bag and throwing it over shoulder as she got to her feet. "I'll be cordial with you when we're with Bayley and Becky but don't think for a second that you and I will ever be friends."

Charlotte moved in front of Sasha, stopping her exit but held up her hands when it looked as if Sasha was about to fight her, "I never got a chance to apologize for what I did."

Sasha scoffed, shaking her head, "You've had plenty of opportunities."

"I...yes, I did, but I didn't know that you remembered, Sasha." Charlotte winced when Sasha scoffed and looked at her incredulously, "Wait, that sounded completely wrong! Wait, Sasha.._.__Sasha! Wait!"_

Charlotte reached out and grabbed Sasha's arm, forcing her to turn around and she barely avoided the much deserved slap that came directly at her face.

"Jesus, girl, just...hear me out, please?"

"Why should I?!" Sasha yelled at Charlotte, not caring where they were anymore and that she was drawing attention to them—Sasha didn't give a damn. "Why should I give you the opportunity that I _never_ got?! Huh?!"

"Because you're a better person than I am, Sasha."

"Oh please, you know what, Charlotte? Screw you." Sasha snarled, and Charlotte couldn't tell if that was sweat or tears going down Sasha's face now, "I don't blame them for what happened, Charlotte, I blame _you_."

"I was scared, Sasha—"

"And I wasn't?!" Sasha countered, wiping her towel across her face and sniffling, "You have no idea what you did to me that night." Sasha picked up the gym bag she threw on the ground and stormed towards the exit, ignoring the stares from random strangers.

"No, I don't," Charlotte admitted as she followed Sasha out of the gym, "I will never know, I get that, but what I did was stupid and it was dangerous, Sasha. I shouldn't have done it...and I shouldn't have tricked you either. I should've done what Bayley and Becky did and have your back, instead I stabbed you in yours."

Sasha stopped in the middle of the parking lot, and turned to look up at Charlotte, but remained silent and this time Charlotte saw that Sasha was actually crying.

"They didn't have my back! None of you did!"

"Yes! Sasha, they did! Becky and Bayley were always getting into fights for you!" Charlotte lowered her voice despite them being in the parking lot now, "Sasha, Becky and Bayley never stopped having your back. I was the asshole who stopped. They walked away when you were around because they didn't want you under more stress than you already were."

"Oh God," Sasha closed her eyes, more tears falling and _damnit_ she was sick and tired of crying all the damn time. "I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. And for years, Sasha, I've felt guilty and I've felt sick over what I've done. Now that I know that you actually remember, I can...I can fully apologize for my actions. And take all the blame, because Becky and Bayley didn't know a thing about it."

Sasha nodded, but she'd already figured that out on her own—Becky basically confirmed that fact for her. "I...it took me some time to come to terms with what happened, and I've only recently learned how to forgive you."

"Is that why you let me keep my career?"

"No, I let you keep it because I really am better than you." Sasha pushed a few strands of hair out of her face, and sighed heavily, "I meant it when I said I forgive you Flair, but I also meant it when I said that we won't ever be friends."

"Thank you, it's more than I deserve, really."

"It is." Sasha started to walk away, but stopped and turned back to the older woman, "Why'd you do it?"

Charlotte kicked at a pebble, exhaling deeply, "Too many reasons that will never be good enough."

Sasha licked her lips, contemplating that answer...Sasha had so many questions but she wasn't sure if she wanted the answers to those questions anymore. What was she going to do with them? What good were they going to do her now?

Sasha didn't know who her assailants were (though she's always had her suspicions) she treated every woman in the locker room like they were guilty and destroyed them in the ring. With Charlotte being the last domino.

"I guess that's your problem now." Sasha decided that she simply didn't want to care anymore and walked away.

Charlotte stayed rooted to the spot, watching Sasha leave.

* * *

**-Sith**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own anything WWE related.**

* * *

**_Dublin, Ireland…_**

The reaction from fans overseas would forever give Sasha goosebumps and tonight was no different. Except she and Becky were in an exhibition match tonight and Sasha felt a little weird about the whole thing.

She's always stepped into the ring with a sense of indifference towards her opponents, not knowing them on a personal level or ever getting to that point. She never had a real desire to, but now?

Now Sasha was feeling a little nervous, and she couldn't shake that feeling no matter how hard she tried. Her opponent for the night was the very woman she was going on a date with later. _A real date. _

"Good luck tonight!" Becky said, coming out of nowhere with a wide smile and Sasha swore that Becky's accent sounded a little thicker tonight. She wondered if it was because Becky was in her home country. But it was kinda hot, like her.

_Wait what? Stop that Sasha!_

Sasha rolled her eyes, flipping her hair as she put in her Boss shades, "Please, as if I ever need it. Luck is for suckers." Sasha stepped out onto the stage when her music hit and Becky just shook her head.

She knew better than to take Sasha's attitude at face value now. Becky watched Sasha closely as she headed down to the ring, riling the crowd up as she did so.

It always amazed Becky the way Sasha could work a crowd, no matter where they were in the world. Becky was initially surprised when she found out that they were in a match tonight but she was looking forward to it now.

Especially since she and Sasha had a date later, and Becky wanted to leave long before the show ended. And they were the 3rd match out of the 8 so that was a blessing in disguise. Becky hopped from foot to foot waiting impatiently for her music to come on.

"Show time!"

* * *

Sasha and Becky were evenly matched, they had always been, even back on their days on NXT and they knew each other so well in the ring, getting the upper hand between them was like playing hot potato.

Becky went for a surprise roll up pin in the middle of Sasha's taunt, and Sasha barely kicked out before the 3-count. She looked at Becky with wide eyes, but Becky didn't give Sasha time to recover or think about what just happened.

Becky drop kicked Sasha, sending her into the ropes and Sasha stumbled backwards, right into a nasty suplex, and Becky went for the pin, bridging it and this time Sasha didn't beat the three count.

The WWE cheered and whistled even though they were surprised at the win Becky had over Sasha, and they were even more surprised when Becky helped Sasha back onto her feet and The Boss actually accepted the assist.

"You owe me a cheesecake for that hit, asshole." Sasha said the moment they got backstage, still rubbing at her neck.

Becky winced slightly, "Sorry bout that love...do ya wanna go to the trainers and maybe get that checked out?"

Sasha shook her head, "No, I want to go ahead and get out of here."

Becky grinned goofily, excited that Sasha was as eager as she was, and it made Becky feel less nervous knowing that she wasn't going head first into...whatever it was that they were doing, all alone.

"Okay. Uh, do you need a ride back to the hotel?"

Sasha shook her head, "No, I have to go talk to Stephanie for a second. I'll call a ride there."

Becky nodded, "See you in two hours, Sasha. Message me when you're safe at the hotel, yeah?"

"Yeah." Sasha winked, oozing calm and confidence that Becky wish she could harness a little bit of it.

* * *

Sasha paced around the hotel room in a fluffy white robe wearing nothing but a thong beneath it with her hair pinned on the top of her head. She had her makeup on but she was still not dressed and she was panicking.

"She's showing up in thirty minutes, Steph!? I don't know what to wear? I don't have anything! Oh my god. Do Irish people have certain dress styles to wear to things like this? Is a dress too much?"

Stephanie shook her head, smirking like a proud mama bear, and honestly she could've very well have been a proud mama right now. "Put the blue dress away and the white one too" Stephanie obstructed, "Now are you trying to get laid tonight or no?"

Sasha blushed but shook her head quickly, "N-no."

"Then put the red dress up too, when in doubt go with black. Always go with black."

Sasha huffed and took the dress into the bathroom and closed the door soundly behind her and Stephanie checked her watch as Sasha continued to talk to herself in the bathroom as she was getting dressed.

Twenty minutes later and Sasha was still in the damn bathroom when there was a knock on their door. Stephanie sighed as she got up to answer it, not surprised to see Becky standing there with a bouquet of red roses. Wearing a nice suit that Stephanie didn't know that Becky could even be capable of owning. However...jokes aside, Stephanie really hoped that this went well for Sasha.

And Stephanie may not much like the woman, but she had a feeling that Sasha had finally met her match in Becky Lynch. But only time would tell.

Becky cleared her throat, not expecting Stephanie but she wasn't about to cower under the woman's glower, "Is Sasha ready? She wasn't answering my mess...holy hell."

Stephanie turned around and did a double take. Sasha didn't go with the black dress at all, she was wearing the blue one and she looked so beautiful. Her purple hair contrasted nicely with the fabric and color, and her caramel complexion seemed to be glowing.

Stephanie stepped back opening the door a little wider before she went into the other room, leaving Sasha and Becky alone quietly.

Sasha stopped in front of Becky, blushing under Becky's intense gaze as she took the offered flowers, "You look both handsome and beautiful, I don't know which compliment I want to give to you right now."

"Well,uh, you look gorgeous," Becky said, finally breaking out of her awed silence, watching as Sasha turned to go put the flowers on the table in the room, "I'm gonna have a fun time fightin' off all the fellas tonight aren't I?"

Sasha's blush deepened, "You never told me where we are going?"

Becky reached out and took Sasha's hand when she was close enough and Sasha barely managed to grab her clutch before she was led out in the hallway.

"It's a surprise. You're gonna see Dublin tonight, love. The real Dublin, not the tourist hotspots."

"Well then lead on, Padawan."

Becky slid her arm around Sasha's waist, and squeezed her hip a little, and lead her down to the elevators.

* * *

The restaurant that Becky took her to was absolutely stunning, almost in a historical senseless. It was designed like a cave on the inside with ancient art delicately carved into the stone but the restaurant was elegant and it didn't hold more than 10 tables.

Each table seemed to have the utmost privacy including one waiter for each section and all of the tables had their own 'cave'. It was so unique and Sasha was in such awe of it all.

And Becky was proud of herself for bringing Sasha here because the look on the younger woman's face was just priceless and Becky wanted to see it more often, and she wanted to be the reason that it was there.

"This place is so breathtaking!" Sasha whispered, and Becky just nodded, eyes still on Sasha.

"Yeah I agree, and I have a week to show you around Dublin before we fly back to London for one final show."

Their waiter brought over their wine for the evening and carefully set the bottle in the ice bucket next to their table for it to remain chilled, promising their food in fifteen minutes.

"Not gonna lie, love, I'm a little bit nervous over here."

"So am I," Sasha pushed a lock of hair out of her face, smiling shyly, she admitted it so easily, "I don't date very often."

"Neither do I," Becky admitted, "But I don't understand why you wouldn't? You're the full package minus the height. And don't even use the WWE as an excuse."

Sasha laughed lightly, deciding to ignore the short joke that Becky managed to slip in, "I just haven't met anyone that has ever been worth the time or effort."

Becky picked up her wine glass and took a sip, "I feel honored that you think that I could be worth your time and effort. I hope I don't disappoint you too much."

"So far, you're doing okay."

"Ha, just okay, aye. I can work with that…" Becky shifted in her chair, foot brushing against Sasha's briefly, "Forgive me if this is an odd thing to ask but it's been on my mind since I've asked ya on this date; but why did ya accept it?"

Sasha swirled her wine around in her glass, contemplating her answer, "Because I wasn't sure…"

"I'm not sure if I follow...?"

Sasha nodded, understanding Becky's unasked question and obvious confusion, "I usually write off people because I can tell what they want from me and nothing else and I can tell when they aren't worth my time and energy so I always turn everyone away."

"Except me."

"I wasn't sure about you and that's never happened before and I had to find out. And so far? I made the right decision."

Becky preened a little, grinning widely, "And here I am, just askin' a beautiful girl like you out 'cause I like you."

"I mean I guess I can say me too." Sasha shrugged nonchalantly, playfully rolling her eyes, "So, does your family live nearby? You seem to know this area very well?"

"Eh, not exactly on speaking terms with my mum. She's still havin' a bit of an issue when it comes to my choice of career."

"Aww, I'm sorry—-my mom was too so I understand your frustration, it's something parents do all the time, I guess."

Becky wanted to ask about Sasha's family, but she knew the story so she didn't. She did often wonder about Sasha's recount of it all, but that wasn't first date material.

"Do you miss it? Being here, in Ireland?"

Becky thought about the question while their waiter set their food out in front of them and waited until he left to answer, "I do sometimes. I miss my culture and the scenery. I was really homesick the first time I went to America to join NXT and the WWE. I had a difficult time adjusting for a good while."

"What helped?"

"Having friends. No, seriously stop lookin' at me like that," Becky chuckled, "Havin' friends helped me with the transition and I wasn't depressed and ready to quit and go back home anymore."

Sasha stopped and looked back at Becky, something sticking out at her, "You were depressed?"

Becky nodded, still cutting up her meat and unaware of Sasha looking at her, "Oh yeah, yeah. Being on the road for 365 days, no one to talk to, thousands of miles from my home country knowing that my mum disapproved of everything? Makes ya feel a little bit sad."

"Do you know a lot of depressed people?"

Becky looked up then, but Sasha was focused back on her plate, but Becky wished she could see Sasha's eyes, because there was something in her tone that warranted a little attention, "Besides myself, no, why?"

Sasha just smiled and shook her head, "No reason, I was just asking. Anyway, on the two days that we do get off, what do you do? I know I sleep or play video games all day."

Becky snorted, "I've seen how into those games you can get, I'm surprised you can even remember what day it is sometimes!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sasha pointed her fork at Becky, "Video games are good for the soul, cleanses out all the stress, gets that last bit of energy out when you can't sleep, and they're fun!"

Becky just laughed shaking her head, "Also bad for your eyes, your back and generally not the best stimulation for your mind."

"And yet you bought one for yourself not too long ago."

"I just wanted to see what the hype was all about but that shit is hard!" Becky defended, laughing when Sasha rolled her eyes dramatically. "You never said that playing video games was one of your hidden talents, wiping my arse all over the screen."

Sasha couldn't help the smile that wouldn't leave, "You'll get better I promise, Bayley would've been a better teacher I keep telling you."

"Yeah," Becky shrugged, saying softly, "But I like spendin' time with you, so I put up with the abuse."

Sasha looked up again and met Becky's stare, "I really like spending time with you too, Becks."

And so on it went for the rest of the evening, the two just going back and forth, trading random stories and getting to know each other while Monday Night Raw carried on without them, and even after the show…

Becky and Sasha were sharing dessert and talking away, enjoying each other's company. And while Stephanie knew where Sasha was and that she was safe, Bayley and Charlotte had no idea where Becky could be.

And it wasn't like Becky was answering her phone at all. She was too entertained by the woman in front of her. Sasha had a passion beneath that rough exterior, Becky knew already but she didn't know it burned so hot. And man was she was ready to get burned.

* * *

They didn't make their way back to their hotel until it was nearly 1 in the morning. Neither of them wanted their date to end, for both of them...it was the most that they've connected with another human being, and not have gotten bored with them.

They had so much in common and much more _not_ in common. Becky walked Sasha to her door as per usual but Sasha didn't immediately open it and go in, instead she pulled Becky in for a hug, arms wrapped around her waist beneath her suit jacket and Becky immediately returned the hug.

More than ecstatic that not only was able to have physical contact with Sasha but that Sasha was the one to establish it.

"Thank you for tonight, Becky. I had a great time."

"Our next date will be even better." Becky promised, sounding confident but there was a little bit of fear that Sasha wouldn't want to go on a second date with her but The Boss was full of surprises tonight.

"It will be because I'm planning the next one, when we get down to Texas. There's a state fair, and I would love to go...if you're into that sort of stuff?"

"I'm into whatever you're into," Becky confirmed, knowing that Sasha knew it to be true—Becky purchased a two hundred dollar portable game console just to spend time with her, after all. "This isn't gonna be the last time I get to see you before we go Texas will it?"

Sasha shook her head, "No."

"But probably the last time I get to hold and touch you like this for a while," Becky murmured, hands resting on Sasha's bare lower back. "If I kissed you...would you be upset?"

Would she? No. "I think that I would be upset if you didn't."

Becky slowly moved one hand up to Sasha's face, cupping her jaw and tilting her head upwards as she leaned down and capture those pretty pink lips she's been craving all night. Confirming that they were indeed as soft as they looked.

Softer even.

Becky pulled Sasha closer when Sasha parted her lips, allowing Becky to deepen their first kiss. Their first of many.

When they finally pulled away, Becky was a little red in the face as was Sasha and the two broke apart slowly while Sasha pulled out her room card. "Goodnight Becky. Text me when you get to your room safely?" Sasha smirked and Becky scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"'Cause I can't make it two floors down on my own then, hm?" Becky leaned forward and stole another kiss truly unable to help herself, "I will, goodnight."

Sasha watched Becky until she stepped into the elevator before going into her own room, the entire time she was smiling like a lunatic.

* * *

**Always nice to see a little bit of fluff before the drama comes in.**

**-Sith**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry bout that wait!**

* * *

It was early the next morning that Stephanie found herself doing her usual early morning routine, including setting Sasha's medicine aside on her nightstand. She was well aware that Sasha could do it herself—and has disciplined herself to keep up with her medication but Stephanie did it anyway because she liked routine.

Compared to her hectic work schedule, having some sort of routine in her private life was needed and cherished.

Stephanie was somewhat asleep when Sasha came back to the hotel room last night. And alone. Thank god, because Stephanie wasn't sure if she was actually ready to hear that yet. If ever.

When Stephanie finally sat down at the desk that came with the hotel suite, she opened her laptop and set her coffee mug on the coaster next to it. Today seemed to be a rainy day in Dublin, not that she truly minded—she didn't have anywhere pressing to be anyway. Today was one of the few off days she rarely got to enjoy but here she was, awake at six in the morning and checking her email.

Most of them didn't pertain to anything important just flight details and minor last minute schedule changes, new injury reports and updates on the old ones. Stephanie spotted one particular email she'd been expecting for a few days now and inhaled deeply, and opened it.

It was an email from the HR department, more specifically it was from Kim.

Kim created a timeline based off what Stephanie told them from Sasha's side of things and tracked down six names that were directly related to the incident, seven if Charlotte Flair was added to that list. Which she was in Stephanie's records.

Stephanie closed the email and picked up her coffee. Her mind scheming and from a legal standpoint she could just fire all of them, but if Sasha wanted that she would've come forward with this a lot sooner than she did. And firing these women could backfire.

Stephanie stared at the ajar door across the suite. She had to take a pause...because as angry as she was. Sasha has to be on board with this as well. Otherwise, Stephane knew she'd be hurting Sasha in the long run.

"Fuck," Stephanie breathed, sipping more of her coffee, this is going to take a while.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Becky was laying in her own hotel room, laying in a burrito in the middle of her bed with a giant grin on her face, not caring that her phones brightness was literally burning her eyeballs out of her sockets, despite turning it as low as possible.

Becky was still high from her date with Sasha last night, still unable to believe that it actually happened and that Sasha let her steal a couple of kisses. Becky swore that those kisses were like magic because she didn't even remember walking to her room. She was floating on cloud nine.

Bayley and Charlotte weren't in the room when she came back thankfully, Becky didn't wanna have to explain her whereabouts or worse lie. She wasn't ashamed but she also wanted to have what she and Sasha were doing all to herself for as long as she could.

Thought apparently overnight it decided to rain and that put a damper on Becky's plans to show Sasha around a little more. She also wanted to take Sasha to Limerick. It was only a three hour drive and she was willing to rent a car but she wasn't sure if Sasha minded being out in the rain.

Becky suggested that they could do something close by and indoors and she'd just closed her eyes when her phone vibrated again. It was from Sasha, of course. No, we can go to Limerick. What time?

Becky checked the time, it would be close to eight or nine by the time they left, are you sure? It'll be super late by the time we come back to Dublin?

We have three days left here, I'm positive. We can always get a room.

Becky's thoughts automatically went to the gutter and her face grew red, but she knew that Sasha didn't mean it that way. But it was Sasha. So did she?

Becky quickly typed a response, k give me a few minutes to set it up.

Suddenly Becky's door opened and she damn near dropped her phone on her face. Charlotte walked in with two cups of piping hot tea and Becky quickly locked her phone as she sat up.

"Mornin' Charlie, thanks."

Charlotte nodded, sitting on the edge of Becky's bed, "Figured you could use a wake me up."

Becky hummed into her cup, unwilling to comment on that and give Charlotte an opening to interrogate her to death. Thankfully Charlotte didn't really seem inclined to push about Becky's whereabouts the night before.

"So, Bayley and I are gonna go be tourists. Figured you would like to be our tour guide? The weather is crappy but it's supposed to clear up later. You in?"

Becky licked her lips and had that familiar contemplative look on her face for a split second, "Nah, I think I'll just sit this one out."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, "Really? Why?"

Becky shrugged, feeling her phone buzzing on the bed next to her and quite loudly, "I just wanna spend some time on my own, y'know? It's not everyday we get to come to Ireland—"

"Exactly, so just say yes so we can call Sasha and ask her to come along too."

Becky gave Charlotte a curious look, "You actually want her to come with?"

"Yeah, I guess," Charlotte looked uncomfortable as she looked down into her dark tea, "So does that mean that you're in?"

"Uh, Nope. Sorry Charlie but The Man is booked."

"I feel like you're hiding something."

Becky chugged the rest of her tea and set the mug aside on her nightstand, "No one questions you when you run off for some me time, lemme have my time."

"Fine, maybe Sasha will be game to get lost in Ireland with us."

Before Becky could actually say anything Charlotte was already off of her bed and leaving her room, and Becky quickly picked up her phone to give Sasha a heads up. Becky pushed aside her covers and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. While the water was warming up she quickly went to the internet and rented a decent sedan.

It wasn't too far of a walk from the hotel, at least. Becky sent Sasha another text. Pack light just in case.

The response was immediate. K.

Becky set her phone down and sighed. She didn't realize that she was smiling until she turned around looked in the mirror.

* * *

Becky zipped up her black carry on duffel bag. It was usually the only bag she carried on the road but with WWE doing the international tour, she had to pack another suitcase with her.

Becky dragged the strap over her shoulder and walked out of the room, dressed warmly topped off with a beanie on her head.

Charlotte and Bayley looked up and did a double table, not necessarily at the fact that Becky looked like she was about to go on an adventure at eight in the morning, but the duffel bag hanging on her shoulder.

"Dude, where the heck are you going!"

"Limerick for a day or two. Gonna visit my roots y'know, catch up. I'll be back here before either of ya know it, probably be meeting' at the airport though."

"We could've totally went with," Bayley pouted, making Becky feel bad for not being straight with them but she had her reasons, plus she wasn't sure why—but she was reluctant to tell Charlotte at all. Given what she saw during their game night at the bowling alley. Becky was still a little prickly about that even though she had no right to be.

"Yeah, uh, sorry Bayls, maybe next time."

"Yeah, whatever," Bayley sighed dramatically and nudged Charlotte, "Guess it's just you and me, Queenie."

"Oh," Becky blinked owlishly, "Sasha ain't goin' with?"

Charlotte blinked though Becky could've swore that her eyes narrowed a smidge, "Nope. Apparently she got herself a private tour guide and decided to run off on her own. I guess bunking with McMahon has its perks."

"Huh." Becky rocked back on her heels, towards the door, "or maybe she met some of the leprechauns here, they're 'bout the same height give or take. They're friendly enough. Became fast friends probably."

Bayley snorted, "Don't let her hear you say that she'd Lynch you. Ha! Get it?"

Becky couldn't even have a moment to be proud of Bayley's corny ass pun because Charlotte was challenging her to a stare off and Becky refused to give Charlotte an inch over her.

"From my understanding leprechauns are sneaky little trolls and can't be trusted."

Becky grinned cheekily, "Only because they're protecting what's theirs."

"Protecting from what exactly?"

"Wolves in sheep's clothing. Or thieves. They usually go hand and hand."

Bayley sighed, exasperated, "Guys c'mon! This is our vacation!"

Becky laughed, breaking the tension in the room that thickened considerably, and checked her Apple Watch that had a message waiting for her from Sasha. "Bayley's right, I'll see you guys in a day or two!"

By the time the door closed behind Becky, Charlotte was already in the bathroom with her phone in hand. She quickly found Sasha's name and pressed call, but it went straight to voicemail. Charlotte growled and quickly sent the younger woman a text.

We need to talk. Charlotte didn't get a response right away. She didn't expect one but she would've liked one so she sent another one. Did you say anything to anyone?

This time the response was immediate and it made Charlotte's blood run cold. :)

And that ice cold feeling turned hot. Charlotte was clenching her teeth so hard they were hurting.

Apparently her apology didn't go as far as she had hoped. Charlotte contemplated on her next move and quickly found another name in her phone, one she hasn't thought twice about since that night, and hit dial.

* * *

Becky met Sasha downstairs in the lobby, pleasantly surprised to see that Sasha was dressed similarly to her in a pair of jeans, a parka and some vans. It was such a simple outfit and Sasha effortlessly made it look flawless. Becky couldn't figure out how she does it really.

Sasha's own carry on bag with a simple backpack, a little bigger than a normal one and it was worn but dependable.

"Ready to go, love?"

"Yep. Where to first?"

"Gotta go get the rental first. Just a couple of blocks from here and then we're on the road for three hours to Limerick."

"Three hours! Damn, at least I packed some snacks. You okay with no sugar gummy bears?"

Becky made a face, holding open the door for Sasha, "What the hell kinda candy are you eating with no sugar?"

"The kind that doesn't get you fat. Duh," Sasha rolled her eyes, "Some of us enjoy flying around the ring, remember?"

"And getting caught right into a suplex."

"That was one time, Becky, I didn't think Nattie would get up that damn fast. Anyway, what's there to do in Limerick?"

Becky smiled down at Sasha, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "Besides hang out with me? Trust me, love, there's plenty to do. I know all the secrets spots."

"Secret spots hm? Should I be worried?"

"Nah, well, not yet."

They picked up the rental without trouble, Becky pointing out a few things here and there—mostly memories of her time in Dublin when she was younger and before she joined the WWE. Sasha felt as if she were getting to know Becky behind the camera's. Well she was sure of that before but this was a little deeper...more personal because some of the facts that Becky was sharing weren't exactly ...the happiest.

She didn't necessarily give away the whole story but Sasha could read people easily. Their body language said more than words ever could. She'd ask later but not today.

And it didn't take Sasha long to realize that Becky had a heavy foot. The radio was off but the silence in the car was comfortable with the heater going. Their bags were in the backseats, and Sasha had her shoes off with her feet up on the dashboard.

"Huh."

Becky looked over at Sasha curiously, "Hm?"

"There's a lot of sheep. And lots of greenery."

"Mhm, lots of rain too."

Sasha bit back a smile, "Lots of sass from my tour guide."

"I aim to please."

"So wanna tell me why I lied to Bayley about my plans for the next three days?"

Becky fiddled with her ear before rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "Uh, well yeah that was a bit of my fault actually. Charlotte asked me first to come along with 'em but I kinda dodged it."

"Meaning you lied first, and you needed me to back you up but I don't understand why."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gettin' to it! Anyway...I don't want them to know that we're together."

Sasha was quiet for a while, and Becky knew she fucked up when she saw Sasha take her feet off of the dashboard.

"Are you ashamed of our date last night?"

"No!" Becky shook her head, slowing down so that she could look at Sasha and the look Sasha was giving her had Becky pulling over to the side of the road. "Sasha no, that's not it at all! That's not what I meant. I don't...I...fuck, I can't even talk. Okay, this is gonna sound selfish and stupid and I don't know, possessive, but I just want ya all to myself, Boss. I want this!" Becky gesture between them a little frantically, "To blossom on its own without anyone else interfering. That's all, I'm sorry if it came out wrong. I just wanna be selfish with you."

Sasha bit her bottom lip, then reached over the console and cupped Becky's jaw and kissed her reddened cheek, "I wanna be selfish with you too."

Becky breathed a sigh of relief, "You're not mad?"

"I was about to be." Sasha admitted, chuckling. She let Becky go and put her feet back up on the dashboard.

Becky stared at Sasha for a few more beats, smiling and shaking her head. This version of Sasha was just full of surprises. Becky wanted to kiss her but she figured it could wait until later tonight, and got them back on the road and high tailing it Limerick.

* * *

Two days later…

The WWE roster were back at the airport for London the following week. Waiting on another delayed flight and for all the superstars, it felt like deja vu. And it honestly frustrated Stephanie that the airlines that the WWE booked for the European tour couldn't get their shit together.

Stephanie wanted to prompt service that they were promised and she had no problems taking it up with the higher ups and explicitly letting them know just how unhappy she was with their service.

Of course, there was anger behind her obvious frustrations—and Stephanie was watching the source of her ire from the coffee shop line she was currently standing in.

Charlotte Flair was a snake in the water it seemed. And Stephanie knew that she couldn't cut off the head of that particular snake just yet. There was too much at stake for something like this to be handled so carelessly, especially given who Charlotte's father was.

Stephanie noted that Sasha was opening up a bit more to the horsewomen, she was still actively putting distance between herself and Charlotte. And it seemed as if Bayley and Becky kept the two women well apart if they could help it.

And Stephanie was insanely curious to know if they were aware of what their blonde friend got up to when no one was fucking looking. Stephanie would like to believe that they did, but given what Sasha has been telling her. Stephanie knew better, or at least she hoped that she did. For Sasha's sake since she was dating one of them now.

Of all people, The Boss had to date The Man.

"Ma'am? Ma'am?"

Stephanie snapped out of thoughts and realized that the barista was finally ready to take her order. Stephanie wasn't even thirsty anymore but she'd be damned if she stood for fifteen minutes in high heels just to say nevermind and look like an asshole.

Stephanie placed her order curtly, probably far more sharply than necessary...so she left the girl a ten dollar tip in the jar to soothe any hurt feelings.

Not that Stephanie really cared, because she had a new mission. A new objective that presented itself. Becky was going to the restroom. Alone.

Stephanie checked on Sasha and saw that Bayley was still with Sasha and Stephanie met Charlotte's gaze briefly. Charlotte smiled at her boss, but Stephanie simply ignored it and waited for Becky to fully enter the restroom before following. Completely unconcerned about her coffee order.

Across the terminal, however, Charlotte never took her eyes off of Stephanie until the older woman disappeared into the restroom that Becky literally just walked into, and Charlotte couldn't ignore the slight spike of panic she felt in the pit of her stomach.

Charlotte turned to Bayley and Sasha, but she was leaning back a little bit, and tapped Sasha on the shoulder.

Sasha subconsciously moved away from Charlotte's tapping fingers and hissed at the woman, "What?"

"Out of curiosity, just how close are you and McMahon?"

Sasha's frown deepened and she scoffed, going back to scrolling on Twitter, "None of your damn business, Flair."

Charlotte nodded, "I was just curious to know if the rumors were true."

"Are the rumors true about you using your daddy's last name to get to the top?"

"No."

"Well, then. There's your answer, princess."

Bayley looked between the two women, knowing that she should step in but she wasn't exactly sure how because there was something off between the two of them now. Charlotte and Sasha never got along after their time on NXT and them arguing and trading insults like this was normal.

But Bayley felt as if she were missing something completely.

Thankfully Charlotte didn't press the issue, instead she stood up and announced that she had to use the restroom and walked off without another word.

When Charlotte reached the restroom the door opened and she nearly ran into Becky.

"Oh shit," Becky startled, taking a step back, then frowned when she saw who she nearly ran over, "Charlie, what's up?"

Charlotte immediately picked up on Becky's forced politeness and she hated it, "Nothing, everything okay?"

"I guess, why wouldn't it be?"

Charlotte had so many comments but she just shrugged, glancing at the restroom door behind Becky, "You've been kind of distant and weird lately, we good?"

"Yeah, I've just been...a little distracted. Focusing on myself and all, y'know?"

Becky's eyes shifted slightly, oh so slightly but since Charlotte was standing so close to her she saw the look immediately and knew who Becky was looking at without having to turn around to check for herself.

"Yeah…" Charlotte trailed off, letting Becky brush past her numbly because her mind was racing. Did Becky know? Did Stephanie? Charlotte turned slightly and Sasha looked away a split second too late and Charlotte knew then. That little purple haired bitch!

Charlotte's eyes cut back to the restroom door that just opened and she saw Stephanie walking out, looking prim and proper. The CBO stopped when she spotted Charlotte standing there and raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Flair, may I help you?"

"Just using the restroom. Excuse me."

Stephanie nodded and stepped aside to let Charlotte enter and called her name at the last second, "I'd watch your step...the floor is slippery."

Deep down inside, Charlotte knew Stephanie wasn't just talking about the restroom floor. Charlotte pulled out her phone to send out a text. We have a serious problem.

* * *

Manchester, UK…

Sasha was booked for the second to last match before the main event and she was defending her title against Asuka of all people. Sasha knew the woman was good, but she was also a dirty player just like her so she'd have to outsmart her when it came to cheating on her way through this one.

Becky and Charlotte were going against Fire and Desire during mid-card matches. Part of her hoped they lost because it was Charlotte but the other part of her was rooting for them to win because it was Becky.

And for once, Sasha wasn't backstage hanging around Stephanie's office. Sasha didn't even bother to find an empty corridor to find to play her PS Vita in peace. She was in the women's locker room, in one of them—they had a full roster tonight so the men and women had two or three locker rooms to share.

Sasha tugged on her knee pads to make sure that they were snug enough, and her lucky socks were ready to work their magic tonight.

It's been a month since Sasha was booked to defend her title, and even longer since she's had to defend it on a regular show and not on a PPV.

Being the Undisputed WWE Women's Universal champion meant Sasha could be on either brand of Smackdown or Raw, and she would have made appearances on NXT because the loved talking shit on Twitter about her but for reasons. Sasha looked past NXT and their nonsense.

"Well, if it isn't the loudest mouth in the business."

Sasha didn't flinch, she didn't make a sound, she continued to lace up her shoes.

Sasha wanted to be surprised and curious about Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville conveniently showing up when she was alone in the locker room...but she wasn't. She truly wasn't.

"How you been, Champ?" Sonya asked, smiling so insincerely Sasha wondered if she was actually supposed to fall for that. "Been carrying around that gold for...I don't know, almost a year now."

"It will be year if little miss boss lady can hold onto it for two more months. But that's not why we're here."

Sasha smirked, she figured, but she wasn't going to say anything...she was too busy casing the locker room for weapons because she knew that this was going to turn into a brawl. The only two solid weapons within her reach was the steel chair she was sitting on and her heavy title belt on the floor next to her things.

Sonya stepped a little closer, "We're here because a little birdie told us that you've been running your mouth lately."

Sasha could guess who that little birdie was, and she slowly adjusted the position of her feet, ready if she needed to be.

"Is this what this is? A shake down?" Sasha reached down for her belt as she rose from the chair, smart enough to put distance between them. "I'm not the same person I was back on NXT, in fact I'm better."

"One thing hasn't changed," Mandy sneered, flipping her blonde hair as Sonya was gearing up for a fight, "You're still all alone."

Sonya moved then, she was lightning fast but Sasha saw it coming. Sasha threw her title belt as hard as she could and caught Sonya right in the face.

Mandy's saw and heard the impact and watched her best friends momentum get stopped. Mandy saw blood but she didn't have time to be worried about Sonya because she had a very pissed off champion drop kicking her right in the face.

"Son of a bitch!" Sonya yelled, getting to her knees and holding her gushing nose, "My nose! She broke my nose!"

Mandy was yelling and trying to defend her face as best as she could from Sasha's heavy left and rights. Sonya saw her friend in trouble and launched herself off of her knees and grabbed Sasha's midsection to haul the smaller woman off of Mandy.

Sasha knew that two against one in an uncontrolled environment was risky and dangerous but she wasn't going to through this shit a second time laying down. She twisted around in Sonya's arms, enough to elbow the woman in her face—more specifically on her broken nose.

Sonya let Sasha go and they both went tumbling to the floor. Sasha scrambled to her feet and grabbed as much of Sonya as she could and used all of her might to haul the former MMA fighter into the TV stand.

Taking her out of the fight for good.

"Aaahhhhhh!"

Sasha turned around and caught a mean kick to the jaw and she would've went down had Mandy not grabbed her and tried to set her up for a powerbomb. Sasha bit Mandy forcing the blonde to let her go and at the expense of her own body, she hit her finisher.

"Night night bitch!"

Mandy yelled out but she was too sluggish to stop Sasha from rolling her into the Bank Statement! And Sasha didn't give a damn about the tears she felt on her hands as she torqued the hell out of Mandy. She didn't give a damn about Mandy screaming for her to stop, begging for her to stop. Sasha gave a damn about none of it until she was ready to stop.

And by the time she did, Mandy was half conscious and red in the face. Sasha was trembling when she got back to her feet, wiping the blood from her bottom lip with the back of her hand.

She looked down at her midsection and saw that she had bloody handprints on her but it wasn't hers. Sasha picked up her title and put it around her waist slowly.

Sonya Deville was knocked out cold but Mandy still had some sense left in her. Sasha knelt next to her and grabbed a handful of mandy's hair and picked her head up.

"Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once...I'm not the same little girl from NXT. I grew up," Sasha sneered, "So when you scrape your pathetic self up off of the floor...tell whoever sent you that I have plenty more ass whoopings to give out. The Boss is here to stay."

* * *

**-Sith**


	12. Chapter 12

Stephanie paced the length of the trainers room, unable to quite grasp what Sasha was telling her, but one of the medics was busy fixing her busted lip and the small cut on her forehead.

"Okay. Run this by me again, Sasha."

Sasha rolled her eyes, getting fed up and pushed aside the medic so she could glare at Stephanie, "I told you. I was attacked! But I handled it!"

"Yeah! I got that, but I don't have the who, what, when and why!" Stephanie snapped back, she hadn't seen hurricane Sasha in quite a while but she still knew how to handle it, "And need I remind you, Ms. Banks, to watch your tone with me."

Sasha scoffed, and grabbed her belt as she slid off of the table, "You know what, Stephanie...I shouldn't have told you shit. Then none of this would've happened!"

"Clear the room." Stephanie said icily, maintaining eye contact with Sasha and they both stood as still as statues until the last tech closed the door soundly behind them. "Is that what the attack was about? How do you know?"

"My face!" Sasha yelled, "That's how I know! I knocked all of them off the ladder, I thought I was done with this! And the moment I say anything to you! I get jumped!"

"Sasha. Lower your voice, right now." Sasha huffed heavily but thankfully, and surprisingly, she was quiet long enough for Stephanie to get a few words in, "I have a list of names of who did you dirty back on NXT."

"I don't care. I buried that anger a long time ago. I beat them, that's all that matters."

"You beat them when they didn't know that you remembered what they've done to you. Don't you want to beat them now that they know you know?"

Sasha gave Stephanie a suspicious look, "If you have names, why don't you just fire them?"

"Because that would be way too easy for this group. Just like you changed from your days on NXT, so have they. More than three women on this list hate each other. Expose them, beat them and show them."

"Show them what?"

"Show them why you've been the champion for so long. And remember Sasha, you aren't alone this time. Just think about it, Sasha. I don't need an answer tonight. And I may not like it, but whatever you decide to do, I'm behind you."

* * *

When Sasha exited the trainers room, she didn't expect to have company waiting for her outside in the hallway. Becky and Bayley were leaning against the wall, both of them looking worried, but it was Becky who shot forward and pulled Sasha into a brief but meaningful hug. Bayley grabbed Sasha's face to inspect the damage and hissed when she saw the two stitches on her friends upper lip.

"Who did this?! I swear I'mma slap the heads off every single one of 'em!"

Sasha pushed Bayley's hand away and stepped out of Becky's grasp, looking around but she couldn't find their royal leader, big surprise there, "Where's Charlotte?"

Bayley frowned, "You were just busted up, dude, and you're worried about where Charlotte is?"

"Yeah," Sasha said distractedly, eyes still roaming around as she began to walk back to the locker room and catering areas with Becky and Bayley behind her, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, "Me and her need to talk, I'll explain everything once I find her."

The trio continued on their search for the tall blonde but it came to a screeching halt when they all heard sounds of a backstage brawl going on and a battle yell that they were all familiar with. Becky swore behind her as she and Bayley ran to their friend's aid. But Sasha was in no hurry to save Charlotte from whatever fate that she had coming to her for a long time now.

When Sasha came around the corner, she stopped and folded her arms at the scene in front of her. Charlotte's robe was torn and had been thrown on the floor. There were broken props all over the floor, thrown this way and that way, and Charlotte's elbow had a cut on it as did the bridge of her nose. Her hair was messy and Charlotte looked pissed as Becky and Bayley helped her to her feet.

Sasha looked at Lana and Alexa Bliss laid out on the floor, holding their face or midsection in pain. Two people that Sasha really didn't like. Sasha stepped over Lana and closer to Charlotte.

Becky and Bayley were trying to ask Charlotte what the hell happened and if she was alright, but it was Sasha's statement that shut them all up; "It's not fun when you're the one getting beat up, is it?"

"Sasha." Charlotte panted heavily, "This isn't what I wanted."

"Yes it is, and this is what you're getting back for it. You deserved it."

Becky looked between Sasha and Charlotte having a staredown, frowning before she let go of Charlotte's arm, "Okay! What the hell is goin' on with you two? What am I missin' here?! Because if I don't start gettiin' answers, heads are gettin' slapped off!"

Sasha cut her eyes to Becky, eyebrow raised as if to say are you sure about that?

Becky licked her lips, backtracking, "Within reason."

Bayley and Charlotte shared a look, and Bayley scoffed, shaking her head, "I think we all need to talk before anything else happens. We need to be on the same page."

"Yeah. But now isn't the time." Sasha said softly but she was angry. Angry at Charlotte, angry at all the shit she's been forced to endure.

"No," Bayley quickly grabbed Sasha's shoulder, stopping her from running, "Now is the perfect time because it seems that you and shoehorn Charlotte here got yourselves into some shit that neither of you can get out on your own. And either we all get on the same page now or get picked apart one by one, Sasha."

Sasha looked back at Becky, and the Irish woman just sighed, and shrugged, "I agree, love."

Sasha looked at Charlotte, her look turning into a glare as she metaphorically threw the ball in Charlotte's court. This was the moment of truth, when it all needed to come out about what Charlotte did to Sasha, and why she did it. And why history was starting to repeat itself.

The Queen hung her head, eyes closed tightly, "Fine."

"Good, because I wasn't asking." Sasha snapped and turned on her heel, slapping Charlotte with her hair and stormed off leaving them no choice but to follow after her.

* * *

An hour and a half later...

Stephanie's office was so quiet, a pen could be heard dropping. And the floor had carpet. She'd been minding her own business, plotting behind her computer screen as usual, when Sasha barged into her office.

And Stephanie was used to Sasha doing that by now, she's really had no choice but to get used to it—but what Stephanie truly wasn't expecting was Sasha bringing in strays. Especially one particular woman who has been a thorn in Sasha's side for a while now, and recently become a thorn for Stephanie as well.

And if she was taken by surprise by the visitors, she was really stunned into silence to hear a full blown confession come from Charlotte. And it pissed Stephanie off.

She wanted to do it, but Stephanie supposed that it was better this way...even if she selfishly wanted to tear down Charlotte Flair herself. She was glad that Sasha was getting this victory.

Of all the people, it was Bayley that flew out of her seat and attacked Charlotte, knocking the woman out of her chair and onto the floor. "How could you be so evil?!" Bayley yelled, raining down punches on an already hurt Charlotte, not caring if she was hitting Charlotte's head or her arms that she had brought up to defend herself. "You bitch! You bitch you could've killed her!"

"Oi!" Becky grunted as she hauled a very pissed off Bayley up off of Charlotte. Becky was just as angry if not for more deeper and personal reasons, but now wasn't the time. "C'mon, Bayley!"

"Asshole!" Bayley yelled, pushing away from Becky, and taking her hair down from her side ponytail, "How can you not be angry at what she did?!"

"I am!" Becky argued, "But killing Flair won't take it all back, lass! Sasha's done enough of that already! Besides this is gettin' bigger than just one of us! It's a matter of time before they come lookin' to pick us all off one by one!"

Bayley laughed but it was far from amused, "I know that and I'll have Sasha's back to the end, but you're an even bigger asshole than her," Bayley spat, glaring in Charlotte's direction, "If you think I'm gonna watch her back too."

Sasha leaned back against the front of Stephanie's desk, arms crossed over her chest as both women quietly watched the scene unfold in front of them. Becky and Bayley going back and forth on one side of the office...and Charlotte curled up on the floor on the opposite side.

This was The Four Horsewomen? The ring leaders of the women's division? What a joke…Sasha scoffed, shaking her head. She had a match later tonight to defend her title and she wasn't even ready for it.

"Did you know about it?!"

Stephanie hardly blinked at Bayley's wraith, "I was aware of the issue, yes."

"And you didn't do jack shit about it? Unbeli—"

"That's enough."

Bayley stopped mid sentence, looking at Sasha wide eyed, "Dude—"

"Stephanie didn't know then, only just recently when I told her," Sasha interrupted Bayley again, eyes downcast to the floor, "I've mostly swept water under the bridge...I've gotten my own version of payback. I outclassed every single one of them in and out of the ring and ruined their momentum for life."

"How do they even know that you remembered and blew the whistle?" Becky asked, feeling a headache coming along and all she wanted to do was hug Sasha and kiss away all of her worries—but that was a particular secret they managed to avoid spilling tonight.

"I told Charlotte that I knew…and she apologized for it, but I guess that was a lie or a ploy to get me to keep my mouth shut. I don't know how she knew I told Stephanie but...I guess this is where we are."

Charlotte groaned, still on the floor, rolled over onto her back, "Wasn't that hard to put together...but Sasha? I really did mean it when I said that I was sorry for what I did to you. For all of it. Then and now. I got scared, both times...and I'm so sorry."

"Prove it."

Everyone turned to look at Stephanie, well except for Charlotte, she was still seeing stars after Bayley's surprise attack. Stephanie slowly rose from her chair but remained behind her desk, "Prove that you're sorry. I will not have a war on my show. So we are going to settle this once and for all."

Charlotte pushed herself up onto an elbow, "Okay…"

"You've created a mess, Ms. Flair and it's yours alone to clean up. Sasha has carried this burden longer than necessary—"

"It shouldn't even have happened." Becky growled, fist clenched at her sides but she forced herself not to move. Because if she did, she wasn't sure if she'd slap Charlotte's head off of her shoulders or comfort Sasha as more than a friend. Neither action would help the situation.

Stephanie ignored The Man, keeping her gaze locked on Charlotte, "I have the list of women that you helped commit a crime. And while my first instinct was to fire and sue each and every one of you on Sasha's behalf. But I have something better suited for you, and it's more than you deserve quite frankly."

Stephanie paused making sure that everyone in the room was listening to her, "You have two choices and you must decide before you leave this office. Choice number one...you quit after you state a very public apology to Sasha, and don't worry...you won't have to say why. I'll do it for you officially."

"And the second option?" Charlotte's voice was hoarse and she swallowed thickly.

The corner of Stephanie's mouth quirked, and Bayley mumbled something under her breath, "You get to keep your job, and what you've done under wraps but whatever brand Sasha is on? You are not. If you become the Raw women's champion again and Sasha gets drafted to Raw? Guess what. That title is vacant and you're going to Smackdown. A restraining order will be in effect until your termination with the company."

"What do I have to do?" Charlotte asked, seething.

"You've proven time and time again that saving your own ass is most important so I understand that this challenge will be easy for you. Every woman on this list, you will have to beat in an eight match tower tournament. You will fight the demons you've created for this young woman, or risk everything. For every woman you beat, they will be fired. But if you lose...well, option one is the consequence. Oh and I will be telling them all that they're fighting to keep their jobs."

Charlotte choked on air, licking away the blood from her bottom lip that stung sharply, "Back to back!? That's...wrestling suicide!"

"It's only eight matches, Charlotte. What's the matter, those great Flair genes not up to the task?" Sasha responded coolly, not giving in to Charlotte's pleading look to call off Stephanie.

"When?"

"When Sonya and Mandy are medically cleared. By the time we reach Texas, or Atlanta. Two or three weeks. So?"

Charlotte refused to look at Becky and Bayley as she got to her feet, she only had eyes for Sasha and she moved around the furniture to get to her. And the closer she got to the shorter woman, everyone in the room tensed, and Becky was inching closer—not trusting Charlotte at all.

And Becky nearly charged at Charlotte when she reached up and cupped Sasha's cheek, it was too intimate for Becky to bear and she didn't want anyone touching what was hers, especially Charlotte Flair. But Bayley's firm hand on her shoulder and Stephanie subtly raising one finger, stopped her assault before it could happen.

This was the end of the closure that Sasha would need to heal and truly move on from everything, and Stephanie was determined to see Sasha through it to the end.

"This isn't what I wanted." Charlotte admitted quietly, eyebrows furrowed, her bottom lip still bleeding, "I didn't want us on opposite sides of the fence. I wanted...a lot from you, Sasha. But I guess I fucked that up, didn't I?"

Sasha reached up...and pushed Charlotte's hand off of her face, "We would've never lasted. I was built for The Man, not a Queen."

Becky's breath hitched, not even caring that Sasha may have just outed them, just hearing Sasha say that was enough to send the butterflies in her stomach fluttering.

Charlotte laughed ruefully, shaking her head, and stepped back, then looked at Stephanie—hate and anger bubbling in her eyes but it barely phased the McMahon, "I'm not quitting."

"Selfish to the end." Stephanie commented with a smirk, "See you in two weeks, Flair."

* * *

Bayley and Becky sat in the women's locker room, still reeling from everything that went down tonight with Sasha and Charlotte getting jumped and finally getting to the bottom of the beef between Sasha and Charlotte.

Now they were both sitting side by side, watching Sasha walk down to the ring to defend her title against Asuka with Stephanie ever loyal by her side.

And even with the drama swirling around them, Becky still felt so lucky that the woman currently on their TV screen was hers. Becky had no plans of letting Sasha go, and she told Stephanie as much when the older woman ambushed her in the airport restroom.

"You guys are cute together. Even when you think you're hiding it."

Becky didn't even look at Bayley but she couldn't keep the sly smile from forming, "You knew then, did ya?"

"Figured it out when you went to Limerick."

"Did Flair know?"

Bayley shrugged, and left it at that and Becky didn't see a need to push for an answer. She didn't care. If she didn't know then, Sasha damn sure let her know tonight.

"You upset?"

"Nah." Bayley sighed, moving her hair aside, "I'm happy for you guys...both of you deserve to be happy. Besides, Sasha is hot...so if you didn't do it, I would have."

Becky threw her head back and laughed, and Bayley just grinned.

* * *

**-Sith**


	13. Chapter 13

Houston, Texas…

"There ya go Sasha!" Becky yelled over the cheers and screams around them from the people attending the Texas state fair. Becky stood behind Sasha, excitedly cheering her on as Sasha competed against a few kids at a game of ring tossing with bottlenecks. Sasha's ultimate goal was a giant banana with a cowboy hate that she somehow spotted through the crowd.

Becky wasn't sure how Sasha spotted it given her height, but she didn't question it. Sasha had shot off the moment she saw it, and with her size it was easy enough for Sasha to duck in and out of the crowd. But for Becky? Not so much, though thankfully Sasha's blue hair and the white beanie she was wearing made it easy for her to track.

Becky and Sasha were still being subtle about their dating, even though it wasn't too much of a secret in their inner circle anymore. Their broken inner circle. There was a lot of turmoil with the truths that came to light a week ago…

But instead of wallowing in the shadows of Charlotte's bad decisions, Sasha never looked back. And that same night...Sasha dropped her title to Asuka.

She kept her head high this time, she didn't cry...instead Sasha was...Sasha was liberated. Because when she won the title...she did it out of pure spite to prove something...but that era of Sasha was gone.

Sasha knew that when she was champion again, it wouldn't be as personal as it once was.

And while Becky and Bayley were still coming to terms with everything, Sasha's optimism was a silver lining they were willing to hold onto. But of course Sasha was optimistic...she had a McMahon backing her.

No one has really heard from Charlotte since that night in Manchester, even her Twitter account was quiet. But if Becky were in her shoes, she'd be studying her opponents hard and training even harder.

Apart of Becky hoped that Charlotte came out those matches in one piece...so she could dismantle The Queen herself. But that was being selfish and even if Sasha seemed to have moved on, she didn't want Sasha to have that constant reminder. Different brands be damned...Becky needed Charlotte gone.

Sasha pouted when she missed the last three ring tosses and sighed heavily, looking back at Becky with a small defeated yet happy smile, "I tried."

Becky looked at the ugly stuffed banana that caught Sasha's attention, "Move aside, shorty, lemme show ya how The Man does it."

Becky slapped three dollars on the counter, and the vendor smirked at her as he picked up the money, "Girlfriend to the rescue, huh? Good luck."

Becky paid him no mind at all, licking her lips and preparing herself mentally for the game to start as if she were pumping herself up for a match. Sasha watched the whole thing as she stood off to the side with a small grin and her arms crossed.

Of course, Becky had the right idea but the damn rings just wouldn't go where she tossed them and before she could drop another three dollars, Sasha was pulling the frustrated Irish woman away from the game stand.

"Sasha? What are—"

"I wanna ride the Ferris Wheel."

Becky blinked, confused, "But the banana?"

Sasha looped her arm through Becky's and shrugged happily, "Thank you for trying, Becks, but obviously we both suck at ring tossing. Besides the Ferris Wheel line is short, so come on."

Becky let Sasha steer her away from the game stand but she couldn't help but sneak one last peak at the banana Sasha so badly wanted and she saw the vendor smirk and wink in their direction. Becky snarled under her breath.

That banana was hers before the end of this date.

When they finally got to the line, Becky realized that Sasha was right—the line was practically nonexistent, which was a big surprise given how crowded it was. But Becky was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and slide into the ride first when the operator opened the door for them, and then she helped Sasha inside. And she didn't miss the man's wandering eyes.

Becky wrapped a muscular arm around Sasha shoulders, and the operator caught the hint immediately and averted his eyes. Becky might've been shorter than him, but she was definitely stronger. Becky Lynch was an intimidating woman. Anyone with eyes could see that, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of those biceps.

Sasha, completely oblivious to what just happened, was just happy to finally be sitting down—her body was still a little sore from her match with Asuka. So she just snuggled closer into Becky.

Both women were quiet on the slow moving ride, enjoying each other's company and the soft breeze that cooled off their hot skin from the famous Texas heat. Neither of them wanted to ruin their perfect tranquility with words—there was simply too much to say and now just wasn't the time.

The Ferris Wheel finally came to a stop, and while they weren't at the very top, they still had a good view of the entire State Fair.

Becky tugged Sasha closet and kissed the top of her head. Sasha slipped her hand beneath Becky's leather jacket as she hugged Becky around her waist, laying her head down on her chest.

"You havin' fun, Sash?"

"Yes, this is nice…" Sasha said after a while, "I can't remember the last time I actually went to an event like this and got to enjoy it."

"Good, I'm happy that you're happy."

"Are you? Happy I mean?"

"Happy that I'm the one makin' ya smile and laugh all day? Hell yeah I am. Ya truly have no idea how lucky I feel sittin' here with ya like this, do you?"

Sasha pulled back slightly so that she could look into Becky's green eyes, studying them—for what? Becky didn't know, and she didn't care, she wasn't hiding from Sasha. But she did wonder what was going through the Boss's mind.

"The feeling is mutual."

Becky smiled, relieved, and her eyes dropped down to Sasha's red painted lips and the younger woman saw where Becky's eyes went. They haven't shared a kiss in almost a week… a real kiss, but with everything that has been happening around them. There wasn't time for themselves, much less each other.

With her free hand Sasha cupped Becky's strong jaw, caressing her cheek with her thumb, still studying Becky carefully, "We're dating...aren't we?"

Becky laughed softly, "Tryin' to, yeah. Why? You finally ready to be my woman?"

Sasha hummed thoughtfully, fighting the urge to tell Becky that she was her own woman...being Becky's woman didn't really sound so bad if Sasha was being honest.

"Maybe...depends."

"On?"

"How many kisses I get a day."

"As many as ya want, love."

"I'm not an easy person to be with, Rebecca."

"Never said I was either."

"Guess we're in it together, huh?"

"Mhm. C'mere…"

Becky tilted Sasha's chin upwards, but she didn't rush their kiss, almost as if she were afraid that this was all still a dream. Sasha's hand moved from Becky's face to the side of her neck and Becky sighed deeply when Sasha parted her lips and deepened their kiss and Becky shivered.

Sasha and Becky continued to kiss, tongues moving together and exploring each other until the Ferris Wheel jerked—reminding them that they were at a very public event.

Sasha giggled when she saw how red Becky's lips were from her lipstick and reached out to wipe at the smears while trying to regulate her breathing. But it was hard...her body was thrumming with excitement.

"Damn," Becky breathed, finally opening her eyes. Dopey smile in place, "I wonder if ya gonna be this soft and sweet all over."

Sasha's eyebrow quirked at the suggestive comment but she didn't offer a verbal response, instead she just snuggled closer and closed her eyes as the Ferris Wheel went for another rotation.

* * *

"Ya ready to get outta here?" Becky asked Sasha an hour later after they'd gotten off the Ferris Wheel, and went to to get on a few more rides, enjoying their time together without any outside distractions.

Sasha moved the big banana with the cowboy hat to her other arm, nodding and biting back a yawn, "Yeah, I'm getting tired."

"Anything else ya wanna do before we go?" Becky smirked, steering them towards the exit and the parking lot. She was still preening that she kept her promise and won that damn stuffed banana Sasha wanted so badly earlier.

Sasha shook her head, and clung to Becky's arm her hand curled around a very tight and rock solid bicep. Becky's muscles were almost too much for the leather jacket and Sasha secretly loved it.

On their drive back to their hotel, they came across the typical bumper to bumper traffic but neither of them were really complaining. Well, Becky was a little bit because she was the one driving and her road rage was spiking every now and then while Sasha was in the passenger's seat taking selfies while the sun was still up for the next few minutes.

And Becky nearly rear ended the same car twice looking at Sasha… looking at her girlfriend. No, no...looking at her woman. Yeah...Becky liked that better. She was dating Sasha Banks. She got to touch her, know intimate details that no one else did, Becky got to kiss on her...and soon enough Becky was gonna be—

"Oh shit."

Sasha looked at Becky, annoyance and concern somehow coexisting in the same expression that only Sasha could pull off, "This is the third time you've almost hit this car...do you want me to drive?"

Becky gritted her teeth, and shook her head clear of any thoughts she shouldn't be having while driving—because any thoughts like that involving Sasha and knowing that it could soon be a reality? It was like driving drunk.

"Nah, I got this, you just sit there and look pretty, baby."

"Mmhm," Sasha grumbled, wishing she brought her PS Vita along because she was bored. She kicked off her vans and put her feet up on the dashboard, and Becky was starting to recognize as a bit of a habit for Sasha when she wasn't driving.

"So...us at an Italian restaurant tomorrow night at seven and we can catch a late movie? What do ya say? Does The Boss accept The Man's request?"

"Depends on the movie...but The Boss might be inclined to accept this offer."

"Well," Becky drawled, finally breaking through the traffic and managing to get on the highway like the GPS told her too, "I dunno but The Man will figures it out when the opportunity presents itself."

Sasha laughed, music to Becky's ears, "Yes, I accept then."

When they finally reached the hotel, Sasha was just about asleep in the passenger's seat but she woke right up when the vehicle stopped and Becky shut off the engine.

"What are ya gonna do for the rest of the evenin'?" Becky asked Sasha in the elevator, holding the stuffed toy for her.

Sasha shrugged, "Probably watch Disney until I fall asleep...you?"

Becky shrugged, "If ya didn't mind too much, I wanted to hang out a little more with ya. I don't mind a little Disney either."

Sasha looked up at Becky, smirking, "Why Ms. Lynch...are you trying to your way into my bed?"

Becky's eyes went wide the tips of her ears growing hot, "I...I, no! Well yeah, but not like that! I mean maybe eventually yeah but I just wanna spend more time with ya not fuck ya. Ugh!" Becky groaned and pressed the stuffed toy against her flushed face, and Sasha was laughing at her expense. "I'm sorry."

Becky's voice was muffled but Sasha heard it since she was standing so close to her, "I was just teasing you, Becks. You're so easy, yes I would love some company...maybe we can play around a little bit too."

Becky nearly dropped the banana and looked at Sasha, her face still beet red, "Really?"

"Yeah, on my PlayStation. I hooked it up last night."

"Oh, uh, yeah sure." Becky glared at her girlfriend when Sasha started laughing again, "Ya keep on teasin' me, Sasha...remember that paybacks a bitch, yeah?"

"Uh huh, sure." The elevator doors opened on Sasha's floor and they both stepped out, and Becky handed Sasha back her banana, "Are you gonna go get your clothes?"

"Yeah, and take a shower before I come down. Bayley's out and about so I shouldn't be too long."

"Just grab your clothes and shower in my room."

Becky raised an eyebrow, "I don't have to worry about McMahon givin' me another shovel talk in the bathroom do I? I can only take so many threats from that woman."

Sasha snorted but shook her head, "No, Stephanie started getting us adjacent suites. She won't come in unless I give her permission. Just us tonight."

"Oh the possibilities," Becky purred, sliding her hands around Sasha's waist, "Do me a favor, love?"

"Mmm?"

"Since ya not on the menu tonight, order some room service, I'm fuckin' hungry." Becky kissed Sasha's forehead and jumped back into the elevator with a wide grin, leaving Sasha standing in the hallway stunned and impressed.

"Oh two can definitely play that game, Becky."

* * *

**-Sith**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry bout the horde of chapters lol**

* * *

Becky woke with a start, a little cold but she was mostly warm. The room was dark, but she wasn't disoriented. She knew where she was and who she was with, but she hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Damn," Becky croaked, they'd lost track of time last night it seemed, with them playing Mario Kart and 2K (Sasha cheating most of the time and poor Becky trying to keep up) and settling for watching Disney movies after they scarfed down room service. The last movie Becky remembered queuing up was Anatasia and Sasha humming along to Once Upon a December in her ear.

Becky looked down at the source of the soft snoring, barely able to make out Sasha's form if it weren't from the soft glow from the TV across the room, the Netflix menu replaying over and over but it was on mute so she didn't bother going through the trouble to turn it off.

Becky glanced at the clock, three in the mornin'...what...she tried her hardest to remember what woke her up out of her sleep so abruptly. It didn't feel like a nightmare of one of the many mistakes she's made in her past. Those haunted her frequently, but Becky knew what those left her feeling like.

Whatever woke her left a bad taste in her mouth but she didn't dwell on it since she couldn't remember it anyway.

Becky scooted closer behind Sasha and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissing her bare shoulder, just next to her sports bra strap. This was the first time that she and Sasha shared a bed together and it definitely would not be the last if Becky had anything to say about it.

She meant to just lay there for a while but Becky ended up falling asleep again in seconds.

* * *

It was Sasha that woke up first this time and Becky was literally on top of her, face resting between her shoulder blades in a deep sleep, trapping Sasha between her body and the mattress. Not that Sasha minded, despite the extra weight she was comfortable as she could be.

Sasha carefully rolled over until she was on her back and Becky moved with her, but she hardly stirred and managed to keep a good grip on Sasha, and kept her pinned to the bed with her head now resting on her chest.

Sasha reached up and held the back of Becky's head gently, eyes closing as she thought about the last two months of her life. She never thought she'd be at this point, having friends, a girlfriend and just being happy overall. Hell, she wasn't even pissed about losing her title.

She lost it fair and square and if Sasha were being completely honest with herself—she was relieved. Being the champion was great and she was the longest reigning champion for that particular belt but it was taking its toll.

Maybe because Sasha finally found something to hold onto in her life that she didn't need to cling to that belt so tightly, she didn't know. She didn't care. She just wished her brother and her mom could see her now. They'd be so proud of her.

Sasha sighed and turned her head slightly to look at the clock, it was six in the morning. She knew she should get up and take her medicine but she just didn't feel like moving. And she didn't want to disturb her girlfriend but she didn't need to worry about that because Becky shifted in her arms, exhaling deeply.

"Mmm, wha' time issit?" Her accent was so damn thick it took Sasha a few seconds to process what Becky even said.

"Six." Sasha whispered.

"Fuhhh…" Becky groaned into Sasha's chest, "S'early. Why?"

But Sasha didn't say anything, she couldn't tell Becky that her mind and body were programmed to wake up at this ungodly hour so she could take her medicine and have it kick in at the appropriate time during the day just before she trained and did her WWE duties.

Of course, Stephanie told Sasha to rip it off like a bandaid but Sasha was scared. She couldn't. Stephanie wouldn't have even known about it to this day if Sasha wasn't so sloppy back then.

Becky was aware that Sasha had her issues and that she was depressed during a period of her life more than once but Sasha didn't disclose that she was medicated. Sasha knew good and well that given what Becky's told her about her own past so far—she wouldn't be judged, but her Sasha's own mental barriers were her worst enemy.

Sasha was sure Becky could both feel and hear her heartbeat picking up speed. And Sasha was right because Becky picked up her head to look at her with sleepy eyes.

"Wha's wrong wit' ya, Sash?" Becky's voice was hoarse and thick with sleep, and Sasha shivered, feeling Becky's hot breath down her neck.

"Mmm," Sasha breathed out, softly moaning, unable to contain it, "Nothing, go back to sleep, Becks."

"Mmm, not sleepy," Becky grumbled, pushing closer and the way she was breathing down her neck told Sasha exactly what Becky wanted to do, and she encouraged her, Becky raised her head slightly and kissed Sasha chastedly but that only last for a few seconds.

Becky pressed firm against her—

DING DING DING DING DI-

Sasha jumped and twisted beneath Becky to shut off her alarm. As many times as she's heard it, the damn thing never ceased to scare the shit outta her.

"Sorry," she mumbled and Becky just laughed, husky and low.

"S'alright, got somewhere important ya need to be?"

"No, but I do have to use the bathroom."

Becky hummed and reluctantly rolled off of Sasha and watched her as she pushed aside the covers and get out of the bed. Sasha flipped on the bathroom light and closed the door halfway, and the Irish woman laid back on the pillows with her arms behind her head.

She heard the faucet running high and some rattling but Becky was too sleepy to really decipher that familiar sound. Becky's phone buzzed on the nightstand but she ignored it in favor of watching Sasha walk back to the bed. It was dark, but the light from the TV provided Becky enough light to see Sasha's half naked body.

She's seen it plenty of times in the ring but it was...it was different seeing Sasha half naked outside of a work setting. More personal, less decorated...Sasha wasn't wearing an armor.

Becky didn't move when Sasha climbed back into bed, but she did shift into a more comfortable position when Sasha snuggled into her side.

Becky picked up the remote and started up another Disney movie, figuring that they weren't going to go back to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

Monday Night Raw...

An eight person gauntlet match wasn't something new to the WWE but it was a rare feature and it was even rarer for that sort of stipulation to be set up in the women's division. Stephanie McMahon made the announcement a week prior on the WWE network exclusively.

The match was being presented under the guise of backstage heat and jealousy in the locker room over The Horsewoman's success and Charlotte was answering everyone's call all at once. If they could put in the work and beat her, they could keep their jobs because they deserved to be in the cutthroat dog eat dog business.

And that Charlotte would step down and let them have their moment.

It was a weak storyline but no one in the gauntlet tournament could care about how weak the WWE universe thought the sudden storyline was—all of their careers were at risk and it was going to be a bloodbath out there.

And Charlotte had plans to break every nose and jaw in her sights tonight, she had no intentions of losing and she was going to show everyone just why she was the best in the ring and the dirtiest player in the women's division. Because as much as Charlotte prided herself in her in-ring work—there was a small chance that she could slip up. And she wanted to break her opponents before they could even think about doing the same thing to her.

These women were coming for her neck. She was sure of it. Stephanie made sure of it too no doubt.

"Charlotte! You're up in ten!"

Charlotte nodded at the producer and she inhaled deeply. I'm the best. I'm the best. I'm the best. I'm the—

All the air in Charlotte's lungs was forced out of her body when someone drove their shoulder into her midsection. Charlotte grunted and tried to find something to hold onto after her balance was severely and unexpectedly thrown off. But the only thing she could grab was her unknown opponents shirt and she managed to rip it before her back hit the cold floor.

"Uh!" Charlotte grunted and coughed, trying to catch her breath but whoever attacked her wouldn't give her that. Charlotte felt a hand in her hair, it was rough and her unknown assailant hailed her to her feet and Irish whipped her into some nearby crates.

"Son of a bitch!" Charlotte yelled, but Charlotte couldn't even go on defense because she was pulled into a head and shoulder hold. Charlotte tried to get out of the hold but whoever this could be was strong as hell and grabbed Charlotte's nearest leg, holding tight to her upper thigh and fell backwards quickly before Charlotte could manage a reversal.

The Queen landed on her shoulders and upper back hard and she weakly grabbed at her attackers shoes, but they had snatched away from her. And through her bleary gaze, saw that it was someone wearing black tights and Nike trainers.

"Ugh…" Charlotte groaned, pressing half of her face against the gritty and cold floor because it felt good...her midsection front and back were painfully aching and throbbing.

"Good luck on your future endeavors."

* * *

-**Sith**


	15. Chapter 15

Charlotte winced when the trainer poked at a spot on her back gently with his gloved finger. She was sure that it would be bruised up later but The Queen wasn't worried about her body looking and feeling like a train wreck. In this business, it was to be expected. But right now, Charlotte was hoping that the trainer would clear her to wrestle tonight because her career literally depended on it.

Stephanie made it clear. Stephanie who was also on the room, standing just a few feet away leaning back against an empty bed with her arms folded expression unreadable. Even her eyes, which were usually cold but expressive, gave nothing away. Charlotte wouldn't lie, she was starting to sweat bullets.

Finally Ryan, the trainer, pulled off his gloves and looked like he was about to deliver some very disappointing news.

"Nothings broken but the bruises are gonna be pretty gnarly after a while. You took some hard bumps on concrete Charlotte—"

"I feel fine." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. Maybe, that's the adrenaline talking but I can't really clear you to compete tonight. Especially not in an eight woman gauntlet."

The urge to knock him clean out was strong but Charlotte refrained herself and looked at Stephanie who was looking back at her intensely. Because they both knew the stipulations for this entire thing and it was going to happen with or without Charlotte. And Charlotte be damned if she wasn't going to go down without a little Flair.

"Tell him I'm cleared. I'm fine! Whoever attacked me did a shitty job of stopping me because I'm still standing!" Charlotte slid off of the table and stood tall in front of Stephanie, her stance proud and defiant, "I am fine."

Stephanie pushed off of the bed she had been leaning on and sighed, the only expression she showed in the last ten minutes. "You don't have a choice but to be. Ryan fix her up...you have ten minutes, Charlotte."

Ryan looked gobsmacked, "Uh, M-ma'am? I don't recommend—"

"Would you like to keep your job?"

"I…" he stopped in his tracks, the medic's rage halted by the normal part of his brain—one that had to pay bills and didn't give a shit about the wrestlers that came through his doors on a nightly basis. "Yes. Uh, yes ma'am."

"Good, then you have ten minutes to make sure she's down in the ring in ten minutes or you will both find termination papers in your emails."

Ryan stuttered out an answer under his breath and practically ran to the corner of the room to get his supplies.

Charlotte wanted to laugh but her ribs hurt too much for that. "You're a real piece of work, Stephanie. And one of these days, karma is going to hit you the hardest when you least expect it."

Stephanie stepped into Charlotte's personal space, and given that she was wearing four inch heels tonight—both women were eye to eye. Ryan had finished gathering his supplies but saw the Mexican standoff happening and he was scared to get any closer, but his eyes kept darting to the clock on the wall.

"Karma has already hit me hard, Charlotte, when Sasha fell into my lap."

"That makes zero sense, unless you're using her. Are you?"

Stephanie scoffed, "Stop the Wonder Woman act, Charlotte, no one is buying it from you anymore. I'm not using Sasha, unlike you...I do genuinely care about her and her well being. But I've done a lot of redeeming ever since she came into my life."

"How nice for you." Charlotte sneered, "You can tell me all about it after I finish my matches tonight. You're wasting my time so if you don't mind…"

Charlotte stepped aside and gestured for Stephanie to leave the room much to Ryan's relief. He hadn't realized he was actually sweating until it got in his eyes.

Stephanie smirked but she left the room, and Ryan quickly got to work.

* * *

Sasha and Bayley sat in one of the locker rooms, both anxiously for the eight woman gauntlet matches to start.

"Do you think she'll win tonight?"

"I honestly don't know, Sash. But she's gonna do her damndest to make sure she will. You know how competitive Charlotte can be." Bayley answered a little absentmindedly, checking the time on her phone and glancing towards the door.

"Yeah," Sasha grumbled, pulling a pillow from the corner of the sofa and hugging it close to her chest and Bayley noticed. The older woman sighed and put aside her phone and reached out to touch Sasha's shoulder.

"Sasha no matter what happens, Becky and I will be here for you and watching your back. I promise."

"Get yer greedy grubby lil' hands off my woman, Bayley."

Bayley rolled her eyes and Sasha laughed into the pillow she was holding at her girlfriends dramatic entrance.

"Dude where the hell have you been?! It's been half an hour, you said you went to the chow area?"

"I did," Becky pulled off her shirt with slight wince and tossed it aside, "Got hung up on some shit."

Sasha got up and followed the shirt that Becky tossed aside to the floor, and held it up turning it around so that Bayley saw what she saw. There was a giant tear on the back of Becky's shirt.

"Did you get into a fight, baby?"

Becky always turned a little red when Sasha used endearing little names for her because it would never get old that Sasha was hers and hers alone. And that people lowkey hated her for it because they wanted to be in her place.

"Becky?"

"Huh?" The Irishwoman blanked out for a moment then she smiled, "Oh, that, nah. Uh got up on stupid props those idiots didn't put away properly. Took me fuckin' forever to get off that shit. By the end of it, I was too annoyed to be hungry."

Sasha looked back the shirt curiously before tossing it away in the trash bin and taking her seat back on the sofa. Becky finished putting on her new shirt then she joined Sasha and Bayley on the sofa, pulling Sasha into her lap easily despite her throbbing back. Becky leaned off the side on her elbow, almost awkwardly but she was comfortable enough.

She hated lying to Sasha, but she didn't need to know what she had really done. She didn't want to put that on Sasha's mind when she already so much going on in there already.

Finally...Charlotte's music came through the TV speakers before the announcer introduced her as she walked onto the stage. Charlotte was in her usual get up but they could see Kinesio tape peeking through the robes.

And Becky knew that Sasha put two and two together because her girlfriend turned slightly in her lap and looked down at her. Becky raised an eyebrow as if saying 'what?'

Sasha glanced at Bayley who was still watching the TV, way too intensely and Sasha found it strange that Bayley didn't say anything about Charlotte going out there injured when there was nothing wrong with the woman before.

Sasha's Boss's Senses were tingling but she'd let it go for now, and turned back around without saying a word. Becky knew she was in for it later. Once Sasha's back was turned, Bayley turned her head slightly and winked at Becky, softly bumping her fist.

Worth it.

Unbeknownst to either of them, part of the screen was dark enough long enough for Sasha to see the fist bump and rolled her eyes. But she wasn't mad at all.

* * *

Charlotte was exhausted. That wasn't even the right word. Charlotte was dying. Her lungs hurt, her feet hurt, her back was throbbing. She was tenderized like a good pound of ground beef ready to be cooked.

The bright lights in the arena, the massive amount of noise from the WWE universe—it was too much. Charlotte didn't know where she was anymore. She wasn't even sure how she was still in this thing. Finally, the Queen stopped the refs knockout count at seven as she used the ropes to pull herself to her feet.

Charlotte looked down at the spot on the mat and grimaced slightly. She was sweating so much, she left a full body print. Charlotte pulled her hair from her eyes, and leaned on the ropes looking over her shoulder at victim number seven lying prone in the middle of the ring.

Nikki Bella. In Charlotte's opinion, the woman wasn't much of a wrestler but she was quickly discovering that people fought harder when they had something significant to lose...like their livelihood.

Charlotte went for the moonsault, adding insult to injury and the ref damn near slid out of the ring when he went for the three count. And Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief when Nikki didn't bother kicking out. Charlotte let the woman go, letting her roll out of the ring...where Stephanie was waiting with termination packets.

Charlotte really hated Stephanie, especially right now. Charlotte got back to her feet and posted up in the corner. She knew who her final opponent would be, she's known all night who she was fighting tonight back to back...The Hateful Eight as she liked to call them now. The ones solely responsible for Sasha's incident back on NXT. More than a few of them didn't even like Paige, they just hated Sasha enough to pretend that they were doing it for Paige.

It was the perfect excuse to get at the NXT "It Girl" and Charlotte was the jackass that handed her over when Sasha was down instead of protecting her, like a real friend would have done.

Charlotte was glad that she was sweating so much...no one could see her tears.

Nia Jax's music hit and Charlotte steeled her nerves one last time. Everyone deserves a second chance, and Charlotte knew this was hers. Blood, sweat and tears.

A very fresh Nia walked down the ramp, laughing and taking her sweet time getting to the ring much to Charlotte's annoyance.

Nia stepped into the ring, and the ref signaled for the match to start but Charlotte didn't move.

"Come on, Flair!" Nia laughed, holding up her arms mockingly, "Take your best shot! You're not leaving this ring in one piece!"

Charlotte glanced at Stephanie who was outright grinning now, and she knew that she kept Nia last on the match card for a very specific reason. Stephanie set the final packet down in the corner of the ring and left the area all together. Charlotte took a deep breath.

This was it. This was her second chance and not even Nia could take it away. Charlotte pulled the rest of her energy from the WWE universe and went to war with a battle cry that could be heard from the nosebleed section of the arena.

* * *

**-Sith**


End file.
